Lives of the Swansons
by Bellabear9898
Summary: Who knew that leaving her number on an old napkin would change Beca's life so much? Who knew that falling out of a moving car would be the smartest thing Jesse ever did? Continuing the journey of Beca, Jesse and everyone else as they battle their senior year of collage, life and children. Proud sequel of Beca's Hidden Life with almost 500 reviews (thanks so much!). XOXO -Bellabear
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my sequel of Beca's Hidden Life! **

**I was so shocked at how much you guys loved the first one and I hope you love this just as much! The big reveal is well revealed! I hope you like it and I'll try to make each chapter longer from now on but this one is a little short but it's Jesse's POV and you said you liked that so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Also and some of you may know I have another new story! I know: Stop writing more just update soon! Sorry but I wasn't even planning on writing it, I sat down to write rhis story and that one came out! It's called...well it's a long name but you can go on my profile and see it.**

**It is a little like Becas childhood but it's a diffrent story, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**I always love ideas on what I should do so please review away!**

**Also I'm posting this right before I go to bed so try and surprise me on how many reviews I get in the morning? I know you can at least make my fall out of bed in shock=)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Jesse:

Since I had married the love of my life, Beca, a bunch of other good things had happened. For one I was finally married to my Beca and I had my little son. He was not my biological son but he was as close as he could be. Another reason in my top five was the fact that I had three triplets coming in April of 2014.

With three of my top five good things since marring Beca down, my fourth was that we finally could live together. Sure we were living together before, with us either at my dorm or Beca's almost every single night and we were as close as two separate rooms could be but it just wasn't the same as owning an apartment together. We were still close to our acapella houses; we were even on the same block. And the fifth was that we got to go on an awesome honeymoon in the keys last week.

Ever since I met Beca I didn't think it was possible to love another girl more than I could possibly love her but all that changed a moment later.

"Are you ready to know?" the doctor asks.

I answer for Beca "Were ready".

Beca shivered from the cold jell the doctor applies on her bloated stomach (which she insisted made her look horrible but to me look like the sexiest thing ever) to tell the gender of the babies.

The doctor takes a deep breath "The babies are going to be two girls and one boy".

Beca clapped a hand over her mouth in shock and I grinned, I would get two mini Beca's and a mini me in just a matter of time and the thought made me happier than I thought I could ever be.

After another moment of stunned silence and after cleaning the jell of Beca's stomach the doctor says "I'll leave you a moment to talk about it" and then she walks out the door.

"Are you happy?" I ask Beca whose face is unreadable.

"I…I think I am" she stutters and smiles a disbelieving happy smile at me.

"What about you Xander?" I ask "Are you happy about having two little sisters and a little brother?"

He draws on dew in the window with his little finger drawing cars "Are they going to be my pets?" he asks truly wondering if our children would be his pets. Beca comes out of thought and snorts in laughter.

"No Xander they are going to be your little sisters and brother, which means you have to protect them ok? Can you do that for your mommy and me?" I ask him.

He stands up his whole two and a half foot height and nods seriously. I smile encouragingly at him and then look to Beca.

"So triplet names?" I ask grinning my nerdy grin I know she loves.

"I can't have a moment to recover from my shock?" she snaps as she sits up.

I have to give her credit because on an everyday basis I know she has to try her hardest to not try and kill me from me being you know…me. But now with her pregnancy hormones (she is carrying three small children inside her) driving her crazy it was all she could do to not lash out or start crying at any moment.

"What was your favorite name out of the ones we decided on?" I try a moment later.

"I really liked Caroline" she says cradling her stomach gently.

"Me too, Caroline Swanson, any middle name ideas?" I ask.

"I know that Olivia was a possible name but doesn't Caroline Olivia Swanson sound good?" she says looking at me with her bright blue eyes filled with uncertainly.

(A/N In the first story I said Beca had brown eyes but I was wrong they are blue, so in this story (since children and genetics are involved) I'm going to say they are blue, just pretend that they've always been blue okay? Also Xander still has brown eyes, let's say that Sheila's eyes were brown.)

"It sounds beautiful Becs" I say smiling. Caroline Olivia Swanson, it was perfect.

She blushes a bright pink which is adorable "What else what do you like for names?" she asks me.

"Kira, it sounds wild and spontaneous" I respond thinking about the future for our girls.

"You know that their names don't affect their personality right?" she says. I shrug. "Ok, Kira what though, we need a middle name" she says.

I beam "May, Abigail, Mia, Rose, Nicole" I say.

She shakes her head clearing her mind "Xander what about you, do you have any ideas for a middle name?"

"E-whiz-a-bif" Xander tries to say.

"Kira Elizabeth Swanson?" I muse "that sounds nice"

"Maybe, we can keep thinking though" Beca says even though I think Kira Elizabeth sound pretty good.

There is a soft knock at the door and then doctor pokes her head in and asks if we are done talking. Beca says she can come in and she does, sitting in her doctor swivel chair.

"Are you happy with the outcome?" she asks.

"Very" Beca responds with a smile and a giggle.

"Good. Now I have to warn you about some things about having triplets" says the doctor.

Beca nods and the doctor continues "Now Beca because of spacing it is incredibly unlikely that you will hold the kids for the full nine months or forty weeks. It will be from twenty five to thirty three weeks, well that is the average."

"Ok" Beca says in response.

"So far it has been fourteen weeks so far so you are about half way there. Also it would be best if you kept a cell phone on you at all times or were with another person just in case" she says and Beca nods in response.

"Also just out of curiosity do you have any name ideas?"

"Olivia, Kira and…that is all we have so far" Beca smiles.

"That is adorable!" she gushes "And this may be unprofessional but my children love your song" Beca blushes and smiles and I laugh "Well have a nice day and good luck with the kids" and she walks out leaving us alone.

Beca climbs off the raised cot with help from me and instead of her picking up Xander, I do. Carrying triplets is a rough pregnancy and I want to make sure that Beca and the babies will be fine. We sign out and do all the other things that allow you to leave the doctors and we get in the car. Beca turns on the radio and her song is on.

"Is this mommy singing?" Xander asks from his car seat in the back.

"Yeah this is mommy singing. She is a superstar now and people are going to want her autograph and pictures and everything" I tell him.

I don't hear anything for a moment then I see a ripped piece of paper float onto Beca's seat. "Can I have your auto-graf mommy?" Xander asks.

Beca bites and chuckles "Aww baby" she says sweetly then holds her hand under her eyes.

"Pweaseeee" the two and a half year old begs.

Beca writes on the paper with a pen she found in her purse and then hands it back to Xander who reads it aloud.

"Dear Xander" he reads pronouncing the words correctly so far "aka…what's aka"

"That's a.k.a" Beca explains "It means also known as"

"Oh" Xander says "Ok, Dear Xander a.k.a my number one fan. I love you bro. What about wock on? Can I have that?"

We laugh. "Don't worry Xander, soon you can be selling her autographs online for money" I say.

"That's a good plan" he agrees nodding and Beca and I burst into another round of laughter.

"He is going to be good at making money" Beca says.

"When he starts school I'll bet he'll be selling his animal crackers and apple juice" I say and we laugh some more as we pull into the treble's driveway after picking up a it's a girl slash boy cake that is iced white on the outside and on the inside the cake was a light pink for two thirds of the cake and then one fourth was blue.

We still had our rooms at our acapella dorms and we had gotten furniture for wedding gifts so the loveseat couches we both had were still in our rooms and I still had at least half my movies stored there because Beca wouldn't let me bring them all to the house. Beca still had some of her classic records and Xander's things in her room and Xander's old room was empty for the new Bella to be.

Auditions were tomorrow morning and the Trebles needed four more to make ten but the Bellas only needed one because Chloe graduated early. It was pre-decided that the audition song would be Demons by Imagine Dragons because it had ups and downs that would show us all they could do. Of course the song had drawbacks. It had been the background noise to Beca's life back when her dad hurt her but I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her again.

"Pregnant Bella on Bella territory!" I shout as we walk towards the front door as Beca cringes.

We don't make it that far.

The door bursts open and a horde of excited Bellas swarm us, asking question after question.

"Everyone, everyone just shut up!" Fat Amy exclaims "I want to know what the flat butts are"

Beca and I smile "Calm down Amy we have the cake right here" Beca says as she edges past everyone and goes through the door.

"Cake and calm do not go in the same sentence!" Amy shouts as she marches after Beca.

When I enter behind all the other Bellas I see Beca taking off the lid of the cake. When she sees me she grabs my arm and pulls me closer then gives me the cake cutter. I grin at her then slice down through the moist cake easily.

"Come on boy cut faster!" Fat Amy shouts.

I slide out the knife and wiggle out the piece of cake. Everyone gasps as the piece of pink cake hits the plate.

"All girls!" Stacie shouts and Beca and I don't answer we just smile and go along with it.

After we cut more pieces (Xander eating three of them-he has Beca's love for food) I finally get to the part that is blue. I slide into it and everyone is shocked.

"Both! There are both!" Fat Amy parades around cheering with cake smeared on her face. She looks scarily like Xander right now.

"Two girls on boy" Aubrey calculates and I nod.

"So little Alex" Aubrey says lifting him up onto her lap "Are you excited to have a little brother and sisters?"

"Yea, even if they're not my pets" he squeals happily then wiggles off her lap and bounds up the stairs to our room and the look of confusion of Aubrey's face is priceless.

"Hey Beca-boo" Chloe says as she takes Beca's hands in here and leans really close to her "Your coming with us tonight to a karaoke bar"

"I can't drink" Beca points out.

"But you can sing!" Chloe exclaims "and I'm dressing you in" she looks at her phone "two minutes because we are leaving in only two hours"

"No Chloe don't make me!" she protests

"Sorry, I'll even wrestle you from Jesse if needed, you are going" she says then skips off.

"Ugg Chloe" she says "Can you watch Xander?"

"It was implied, I am his somewhat dad" I say.

"Thanks" she kisses my cheek "I have to go be tortured, see you later" then Chloe practically drags her upstairs as she mouths to me 'only two hours' leaving me and a horde of excited Bellas. Oh the joys of being married.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please leave me ideas for things during the remainder of their senior year. Thanks so much for all the reviews and please leave a few more? I love you guys so much for supporting this story and thanks to much for not letting me end it back at chapter ten!**

**Quote: ****_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning but anyone can start today and make a new ending._**

**XOXO -Bellabear**


	2. Chapter 2

** Extra long chapter for all my amazing reviewers! I want to thank you all so much who never let me quit the story back at chapter 10. I have no idea if I would even still be writing of I had ended that story so thank you so so much.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Beca:

I fall into Chloe's makeup chair as she runs to the other side of the room to pull out her makeup bag. Her red hair flies behind her as she runs about taking one or two things from each bag and assembling a collection of things to make my face look pretty.

She still had a room here even though she doesn't live here anymore because she graduated early; it was because we had two extra rooms. Aside from Chloe's makeup torture chamber the other extra room was Xander's room but now it was mixed with mine and the other was empty for the Bella to be.

"Ok Beca" Chloe says as she sits on her stool before me "You should really learn how to do this because when you get even more famous then you will have to look not like yourself to sneak past crazed fans"

I snort "Yea that's me the celebrity". I was so not celebrity material.

"It'll happen" Chloe promises as she hold up makeup brush after makeup brush to her eye to inspect "Now a natural look or a clubbing look?"

"Defiantly a natural look" I say.

"Fine but I get to pick out your outfit, it is a club" she says as she dusts a medium sized brush along a nude colored powder.

"Nothing Stacie had any say in" I command. The girl would wear two quarters and a post-it note if we let her.

"No it's nothing like that it is just a little short…and slightly low cut…and a little tight…and it's backless down to your butt almost. But before you veto it its black, gold and silver flecks that are shiny and it is gorgeous!" she begs me.

"I'll have to see it" I ponder the visual image she gave me "Ok you have permission to attack my face".

She grins then starts dusting on a light nude color matching my face on then she applies bronzer, blush and layers of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. The area closest to my eye is sparkly gold, presumably to match the dress she is hoping for me to wear. My lips are full and a darker red color that look really good actually.

"Ready to see the dress and shoes?" she asks.

I roll my eyes "Show it to me".

She rushes to her closet where she pulls out a long gold, silver and black dress that despite the overall sluttiness to it, is gorgeous. She hangs it on the back of her closet and pulls out a box of shoes and when she opens it I see a pair of black five inch heels with small black spikes covering the shoe.

(A/N This is the dress: p/backless-silverblack-sequin-clubbing-dress-540 -Do you like?)

"Spikes, really Chloe spikes?" I ask.

She huffs in annoyance "But Beca they are so you! And what about the dress; tell me you at least love the dress".

"I love the dress but are you trying to get me to be a hooker? I mean seriously how much skin can I show? Plus I am pregnant" I point out

"Much more but this will be enough, Jesse will totally be drooling! You have to keep a marriage alive Beca" she explains "And for the pregnancy stuff if totally covers it, pinky swear".

"Have you noticed that we got married really young?" I ask.

"It is better than getting married at eighteen because you got knocked up. Plus were both twenty one and it's our life, screw tradition" she says forcing me into the heels.

"Yea I guess but it is still early" I say as Chloe smoothes out my now on my dress that miraculously makes my baby bump disappear. "How'd you do that!" I ask wondering how for reasons I can't understand Chloe defied sight or whatever causes clothing to hide weight.

"What can I say" she smiles at me "I'm magical".

She does her own makeup quickly and then pulls out her own dress from the closet. Her dress is a deep red low cut strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a open back to her butt except for three black vertical stripes across her bare back. The dress is short and I can safely say that after our two hours getting ready we both look like street walkers.

"Chloe do you ever think about what other people will say?" I ask the happy redhead "I mean I know our philosophy has always been just don't care, but do you even think about it? I mean were married and I'm have kids coming soon".

"Nope." She replies smiling at her reflection "now let's go party!" she says taking my arm and leading me downstairs to a room crowded with more barely dressed Bellas.

As we walk out I spot Jesse, Bengi and Xander throwing a kids meal football around and I smile at Jesse for currently Xander was waging war against Bengi.

"Hey Bec" he says jogging over to me and his eyes scan over my dress "Hello Beca" he says again, his voice deepening.

"Hi" I smile not so far up at him-heels, my five inch heels. From the way my feet are feeling they should be called hells.

"Chloe will you do me a favor and not dress my wife up like that when I can't be with her" he says to Chloe beside me.

"Don't you worry pretty boy" she says "I'll take care of you pregnant little Muppet. And to answer your question, no" then she saunters off.

"Damn Beca are you sure you don't want to stay here? I'm sure I could entertain you sufficiently" he says his eyes glazing over.

"Trust me I would love to stay but Chloe has been watching me so I can't escape. Plus you have to study Mr. D in philosophy" I make fun of him.

"Hey you know how annoyingly hard that class is" he protests knowing I had the same class.

"I do but I studied and that is what you have to do because once the school year ends I want to go to LA" I say.

"Fine" he gives in and I lean forward and kiss him as slutty as I feel. After I grin at him and walk away shaking my hips as much as possible, why not have a little fun?

As I slide into Jessica's car I hear Jesse mutter sarcastically "Yay now I have a study buddy". I stifle a laugh as Jessica drives off.

We arrive at the karaoke club around eight and it is jam packed. As we walk to the end of the line one of the bouncers jogs over to me.

"Beca Mitchell?" he asks.

"Yes" I reply uncertainly as the girls wait behind me.

"You're the singer and writer of cups!" he says.

My face relaxes "Um yea I guess I am" I say nervously.

"I'll make you a deal, you give me your number and I'll let you and your friends in right now" he offers.

"Sorry, I'm with someone" I say wondering why this guy wanted to go out with me. Me!

The guy sighs "How about an autograph?"

"Deal" I say with a smile as I sign the coaster the guy holds out with a pen for me.

"Alright beautiful you and your friends can go right in" he says grinning at me.

"Um…thanks" I say shyly as we walk into the club.

The club is big and the DJ is really good, Chloe had made sure of that. The lights are blues and other bright colors and they strobe as I squint in their path.

"See I told you!" Chloe exclaims as she bounds up beside me.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"That people would recognize you and love you!" Chloe exclaims "Also that you look hot in that dress." I roll my eyes. "Come on baby" Chloe says holding out her hand to me like we were in a tango dance "dance with me".

And I do.

We dance, and we have fun and once we are tired out we slump at the center of our half circle booth and laugh about the similarities between Jesse and Xander, who is two which makes it extra funny.

"Can we sing or leave now?" I ask.

She grins "I thought you'd never ask" and with that she walks to the DJ and flirts with him for a minute then walks back to me.

"You were flirting with the DJ when you're married" I accuse.

She shrugs "As long as I get something out of it Josh is fine with it" she smiles "We are up next".

"What are we singing?" I ask.

"Guess" she tells me. Knowing her it will be Carrie Underwood (when I introduced them she almost passed out). Her favorite Carrie Underwood songs were Blown Away, Good Girl-

"It isn't Carried Underwood but something I saw on Victorious" she grins.

(A/N I truthfully love them singing this song on victorious, it sounds so good, they are really good singers)

"I thought you were supposed to grown up before you got married?" I ask her.

"You were wrong. It's give it up, I think it's a real song and its R&B and it's awesome" she says as our names are called.

We stand center stage and the music starts as people turn to stare up at us. I see the rest of the girls in the back waving their hands and cheering.

"Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh" I Belt out after reading it off the screen as the crowd begins to cheer.

Chloe takes over "You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind" she sings.

We sing the next parts together.

"Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby" we sing together and we sound amazing.

"So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind" I belt.

"Noooo  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)" Chloe takes over.

"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)" I continue.

"Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving" We sing the remained together.

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!" we finish out strong as everyone applauds.

"How about that!" the DJ shouts into his mike "I do believe we have Beca Mitchell here with us tonight!" I blush as everyone claps "Give it up For Beca and Chloe!" the sound of clapping is overwhelming as we exit the stage.

"We did so well!" Chloe gushes "And we look hot".

"I guess" I give in.

"Just think the rest of this year will go by just the same" she muses.

"Except for my pregnancy bubble is going to pop soon" I say.

She laces her arm through mine "You always know how to make things sound beautiful." She laughs "I'm getting a drink but you are going to sit your pregnant ass in that booth until I come back with a virgin pine colada." She says then saunters off.

I do as Chloe tells me and slide to the center of the half circle booth we had. After a moment a twenty something year old (somewhat attractive-hey I'm married not a nun) guy slides into Chloe's old spot next to me.

"Hello gorgeous" he says drunkenly.

"Hi" I say cautiously sliding away a little.

"Come dance with me and later your talented little ass can join me when I leave Ms. Beca Mitchell" he slurs. I mentally correct him: Mrs. Beca Swanson.

"Sorry I'm with someone" I say ready to get out of his grasp if needed.

He slide closer to me so I can feel his alcohol laced breath in my face "Did you hear me ask that" he says angrily grabbing my wrists tightly together so I know for certain I will bruise "I said that you were coming home with me."

I take a quiet deep breath to calm myself. I know what to do when I am in these circumstances. He is dangerous and I am pregnant with fourteen week babies, I can do anything to danger the kids so I have to play along for now. But that doesn't help the flashbacks and the little yelp that I utter as he grips my arm with his steel iron grip.

I regain my composure "Oh I'm sorry, whatever you say" I say politely as I flutter my eyelashes sweetly but in my head I had killed him ten times over.

"That's better" he says running him hand along my thigh and I shiver but act normal. His good looks are gone to me.

I muster up a smile "Hey will you get me a drink please?" I ask nicely.

"You're the one who is rich and famous, you buy me a drink" he says then laughs drunkenly before continuing stroking my leg creepily.

"I will be right back, I have to go to the restroom" I say and try to slide out of the booth.

"Why don't we just go back to my place now" he says cupping my face.

My plan isn't working and Chloe is still waiting for her drink so I got nothing there.

"Sorry I can't" I say still being polite so not to harm myself and by extension my babies "It is my best friend's birthday and I have to stay here" I lie smoothly.

"Again princess you're not seeming to get this" he laughs then grabs my hand tightly "you belong to me now".

He crossed a line, that's going to leave a huge bruise.

"Get the hell away from me" I say seriously and strongly while I stare him down.

"What are you going to do princess, step on my foot?" he asks and then laughs.

God bless Chloe for giving me the torture heels laces with spikes. They aren't really points of anything but I bet they would hurt with enough force. I quickly use my other hand to un-strap my left heel and I take it in my left hand and wait for the right moment.

He turns and takes a sip of him drink and I take the heel and swing it at his face as hard as I can. He releases my hand in surprise and holds a hand to his cheek. I snatch my heel back and dash out of his reach.

"You're an asshole" I shout "Stay the hell away from me and any other girls" then I walk away confidently, I know no girl had ever stood up to him and he is too shocked to do anything. At least for now. dash out of sight into a secluded corner of the club where I slip my shoes back on and try and locate the girls. I see them dancing near the guy who is still in the booth and decide that I should just find Chloe instead. I spot her near the bar and walk over to her.

"Can we go now?" I ask her.

She turns to me grinning but her grin fades when she sees the look on my face "Your dad" she immediately accuses her own face darkening.

"Just some ass that thinks her owns girls, can we please go or can I just take a car or something, I mean we brought three" I tell her.

"Did you get another flashback?" she asks her face still serious.

Back when Chloe and I had first met and I still lived with my abusive father I would get these flashes of when he hit me and I when someone would so much as touch me too strongly I would get a flash of then and it would feel so real that I thought it was. Since I had left my dad they had gotten only occasional but when something like that was to happen I would get another. I would sometimes have dreams and they would be even worse. I had never told Jesse and I just couldn't, I didn't want him to think I was even more broken than he thought.

"I'm fine Chloe, but I need makeup" I say showing her the forming bruises on my wrists and forearms.

She gasps "Beca" she says eyeing me.

"I said I was fine" I say harsher than I had intended "please can I have keys?" I ask.

She nods; her red hair bouncing as she does, and musters a smile to cheer me up. She takes me arm gingerly and leads me towards the door.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine" she reassures me.

I wasn't sure about that but my babies would be, and that was what mattered.

* * *

**I know that the guy wasn't a good guy but you wanted more of the whole Beca's dad/abuse things. I agree that it is horrible but it is interesting to read about. So even though Beca's dad is behind bars he can still get to her…hmm.**

**Final input on names! I have girls names down already: Caroline & Kira, but if you absolutely hate those and have another suggestion then by all means review it. But I have a pretty good idea on the boy's name but I would still like you to vote on which one!**

**-Jonah.**

**-William.**

**-Mason.**

* * *

**Update schedule: **

**0-5 Reviews = Update Monday**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Saturday**

**10-15 Reviews = Update Thursday (Or sooner!)**

* * *

**Please review or PM me ideas for the remainder of senior year. Thanks for reading and supporting this story for so long!**

**I seriously love you guys, this fan fiction is like my whole life.**

**XOXO -Bellabear **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everybody I hope you had a great Halloween! I just got back and I am editing this chapter before collapsing :) My dead girl costume was awesome but now I am stained half red from fake blood, I'm going to have to do something about that…_**

**_Well chapter three is now up and the auditions are upon us! I already have ideas for the characters of the new Trebles and Bellas but if you have any more ideas for them that please leave a review below. I hope you like the character Abigail (I so love that name!)but I don't have any worries, I think you'll love her._**

**_Well thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews!_**

* * *

I had spent the night at the Bella house along with Chloe because I didn't want Jesse to see the bruises, I knew that he would make a huge deal out of it and I didn't want that. If I was a normal person Jesse would just say he was sorry and whatever but because it was me he would go way overboard and I was tired of feeling like I was broken.

But quickly morning had come and it was time to face the music, also known as Jesse who would be over soon. I usually woke up closer to eleven and it was only eight now but Jesse always had a way of knowing when I was awake.

After I had woken up I had stayed my pajamas; a camisole that rides up as a result of my growing baby bump and my long soft cheetah print pajama pants. I folded up my fold out couch in my old room and made my way over to the bathroom where the Bellas makeup lived.

I rubbed strong foundation carefully onto the now dark purple and tinged yellow bruises that ringed my forearms. It still wasn't cover so I added more and blending powder until the marks had vanished from sight.

Happy with the outcome I carefully walked downstairs with my arms encompassing my quiet large baby bump and searched for something to each with no results. I close the fridge door and in its place was Jesse carrying an excited Xander who was carrying a box of donnut holes.

I smile happy to see him "Hey" I say and hug his side then turn to my little brother "Hey little dude" I tell him and hold out my fist. He fist bumps me back and grins his toothy little grin as he munches on a donnut hole.

"Donnuts!" I exclaim happily and Jesse chuckles to my hysterics at the fried dough "What's the occasion?"

"Someone's song just entered the top ten!" Jesse exclaims after setting Xander on the ground to toddle around.

"Oh my god really?" I ask excitedly and Jesse nods excitedly "That's awesome!" I shout and Jesse wraps his arms around me gently because of my baby bump. After a moment he just scoops me up bridal style as we lock lips.

"How was the club?" Jesse asks breathlessly a moment later and I notice how his eyes scan over my body not checking me out but making sure I was ok. It was really sweet but I need to remember to layer on the makeup thicker next time.

"Fine, we sung give it up and the DJ gave me a shout out, and we got to skip the line because I'm so, as Chloe puts it, wildly popular" I tell Jesse.

"It's true" Jesse reminds me as Xander runs upstairs to play with the Lego track he set up yesterday.

I roll my eyes and go for a donnut when the sweet smell hits my nose and I pull back. Jesse notices "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, I love donnut's but they don't seem to love me right now" I say pushing away the box and walking a step or two away.

"You got to love pregnancy symptoms" Jesse says taking another donnut since I wasn't eating mine. I plop down difficultly onto the couch.

"Oh good that's why I am craving pickles…and whipped cream" I say trailing off as my request gets stranger.

Jesse chuckles, "What me to pick you up some food?" he asks "You can hang out here".

"No I want to come" I say and try to lift myself off of the couch with no progress.

"Here I'll help" Jesse says and walks over to me and takes my hands in his and gently helps me stand. Little does he know that under a layer of makeup that was where my bruises were. I made the sound of protest and pain into a sound in contentment when he pulled me close for a long kiss. I don't think he noticed.

We break away after a moment "Should we bring Xander with us to the store" I ask breathlessly.

Jesse grins "Whatever, we can see if a Bella could watch him-"

"Dibs!" shouts Aubrey from the top of the stairs where she, Stacie and Fat Amy were waiting.

"I think Aubrey might be available" I say with a laugh.

She walks quickly down the stairs and right up to me "Can I Beca? Please? He is just the most adorable thing!" she begs.

"Um sure Bree" I say and she squeals and kisses me on the check in excitement before bounding up the stairs to go get my little brother with all the disappointed Bellas following behind her.

"Damn they really love Xander" I remark.

"Why wouldn't they, he is adorable" Jesse says.

"Bye Xander!" I shout up the stairs.

I smile "Let's go home, I have to change" I say but he catches my elbow which makes me wince but thankfully Jesse doesn't notice "Or you could go in that" he suggests hopefully.

I smile and start doing my pregnant lady waddle towards the door. Jesse decides that I am not fast enough so he scoops me up like I weight no more than Prince and carries me the remainder of the way.

"Have you been working out" I ask. I have to weigh at least a hundred and forty pounds with thirty pounds added to my usual one ten.

"Why yes I have, so you will never trip over your own feet…again" he smirks.

"That was once!" I protest "And I had wet toenails and Xander was running around me".

"I would raise my hands in surrender but I would drop you" he says and grins his very Jesse-ish grin as he slides me into the passenger seat of his awaiting car which's door he opened with his foot, which in turn made his ego boost.

He slides into the driver's seat "Oh yea I am skilled" he compliments himself and I roll my eyes.

Our apartment is only a block away but Jesse wasn't letting me walk more than one yard let alone one block. It reminded me of the house I stayed at in Los Angeles except that it was much larger. We had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a fairly large living room and a kitchen that was open to it.

The door into the apartment stood between the kitchen and the living room and to the side of the living room was the hallway that led to Xander and the guest room. The door in the back of the living room was Jesse and my room. It wasn't the biggest apartment but it was beautiful, the living room was ringed with windows with the view of a nearby park that let in natural light, the floors were light wood, the kitchen counters were granite and included a breakfast bar and our furniture matched it all nicely.

We had a black leather couch and a nice TV set that shelves Jesse's insane movie collection. Behind the couch but before the windows was a table that currently housed Xander's Lego mansion. We would only be living here for the remainder of the year but I had a feeling that I would want to visit often not only because of my friends but also Luke who was staying here because of his new restaurant. Because of that we were currently paying monthly to own our house.

We pull into the short driveway and into the garage. I manage to open the door by myself but Jesse insists on carrying me up the four stairs that lead to the platform that leads into the house.

"You know it's going to get weird if you keep carrying my everywhere" I tell him.

He grins the grin I fell in love with "Who cares" he shrugs then sets me down carefully.

I waddle over to the kitchen and begin making a list for what I want at the store. I glance at the calendar and gasp; today is the day of tryouts!

"Jess the tryouts are in half an hour!" I exclaim.

"Damn" he mutters as he pulls off his dirty shirt, giving me the sight of his well defined abs "Call Aubrey and tell her we will be there soon" he tells me "I'm jumping in the shower".

"I need a shower more" I protest as I waddle towards him "I'm a girl; I have hair to wash and things to shave".

He relaxes and slides beside me "We could always shower together" he whispers in my ear.

"I was just fighting for our bathroom" I whisper back to him as his lips trace along my jaw line and I shiver. I pull his lips to mine the pull away and walk towards the bathroom smirking to myself.

"Tease!" he shouts after me and I laugh out loud.

* * *

Once we have showered and gotten changed (with complications from Jesse) we drive to the auditions. We were only twenty five minutes late (thanks to Jesse's persistence) but the auditioners were just finishing memorizing the song we picked; Demons by Imagine Dragons.

I take my seat beside Chloe who was an honorary Bella, allowed because she graduated early.

"Why are you late?" Chloe whispers.

"I got…sidetracked" I say.

Chloe grins "You had sex didn't you" she whispers not nearly quiet enough.

"I plead the fifth" I say and turn my attention to Tommy who was walking out on the stage.

"And here is the first one" says Tommy as he walks out with an attractive girl with long blonde hair, minimal clothing and combat boots.

"Hi I'm Abigail Parks; my hobbies include adding to my collection of shoes and hooking up with guys"she winks at the Trebles and she reminds me of someone, but I can't quite out my finger on who (sarcasm).

"Stacie" I whisper across Chloe "Is she your sister?"

Stacie stares openmouthed and impressed at the girl and whispers "It would be an honor".

Abigail looks at us from permission to start and I nod "When the days are cold  
and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold" her throaty clear voice drifting to the crowd.

The remainder of her singing is just as amazing as the beginning and when she struts off stage confidently after saying how much she loved my song. Stacie leans over to me and whispers "If you don't pick her I will make your death look like an accident" she hisses and I chuckle and tell her that she is defiantly in.

The next audition is a tall guy with blonde hair and a love for my song, suck up. His name is Blake and I have to admit that he is really good. I would tell Jesse to defiantly pick him but I think that if I told him that then he wouldn't, the guy sung the entire audition directly to me.

Many of the people singing are really bad and a few and just alright but surprisingly almost every single one has a love for my single, flattery will get them nowhere. We really don't need any more members, we were all freshmen when we began but two or three more couldn't hurt.

The next girl to come up is a small girl with honey colored curly hair and dark brown eyes. She has an array of freckles surrounding her nose and a small smirk that says: I may look innocent but I'm not.

"Hi I'm Shawn" she introduces herself and asks if she can begin which we allow her to. She starts slow but once she gets to the chorus she is belting out every note exactly on key.

"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide" she prolongs the final note as she ends the song. Applause fills the air and she smiles sweetly before prancing off the stage.

The next girl is wearing long skinny jeans and a dark blue sparkly top as she sashays onto the stage with more than confidence. Her dark brown hair is curled perfectly and she has a look on her face that rivals mine when people wake me up too early.

"I'm Savannah and I'm better than all ya'll" she says in a Jersey accent then begins. Her singing is actually pretty good but I wouldn't say she was better than all of us. However we need good singers and there wasn't a whole lot of them this year.

Other auditions are good but none are as spectacular as Abigail, Shawn or Savannah. After the auditions have ended we all gather together and talk about who we should pick.

"I really liked Shawn's audition" Aubrey comments "Her voice was really pure and beautiful".

"I agree but what about Abigail?" Chloe asks.

"We are defiantly picking her; she's like a mini me!" Stacie exclaims.

I roll my eyes but agree "I have to say Abigail was really good, she is in and so is Shawn if that is ok with everyone else".

Everybody nods their heads in agreement "What about Savannah, I know she was a little stuck up but we could bring her back to earth" Jessica comments.

"Challenge accepted. I'm going to tame that crazy dingo" Fat Amy says.

"Ok so we have our three" Ashley says smiling as she stacks together three profiles of the future Bellas "Shawn, Abigail and Savannah".

* * *

**Did you like it? I also want to know what your Halloween costume was! I am weird but I seriously want to know! Also I have been getting a little sick but good news comes out of this; I can write more! That is if my mother (who can be a little…LOT tough) will let me stay home tomorrow.**

**Also is it just me but is everything so much better when you are home alone on school days? I feel like everything is better and I always get so much done. **

**Well I would love to hear your opinions on the new characters, Jesse and his possible reaction to the bruises in the future, the future kids, or anything else!**

**And also to the person who wanted advice for writing their own fan fiction, well really this is for anyone who would like to write a fan fiction, here you go!**

**The reason for writing your fan fiction is because you have an idea. So I would take your idea and ask a few other writers about it to see if it is original and interesting then just let loose on the paper and write down whatever story has been locked up inside your head.**

** Just write it then re-edit then message it to another author to see if it is good. Also use lots of things like describing the characters through…I don't know how to explain it, like this (the violent winds whipped her sandy colored hair as she stared at the darkening sky through the window, her dark blue eyes merging with the stormy clouds) try and incorporate adjectives describing the character while writing the scenery.**

**Hope it helped and once you post your story leave a review and I will read it and review, promise. If I get twenty or more reviews I will update Friday aka tomorrow! I know it is a lot but I'm out of prewritten chapters! But anyway thanks so much for reading and please review!**

**Xoxo!**

**-Bellabear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I did get to stay home but I didn't get to write this then, being sick sucks. But I finally finished it and now it is ready for all to read! Thanks so much for all the reviews on this story, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Beca:

"I don't care if he is in a god damn meeting; I need to talk to him now!" I shout into my cell phone. I was talking to Jesse's new assistant who obviously had a crush on him and wouldn't let me speak to him.

Jesse had gotten a job working for FedEx, organizing the routes for the delivery trucks. He was paid good money but the hours weren't short and most of the rest of the time he was at his classes.

I had to switch all my classes to online courses because I was seventeen weeks pregnant with triplets and had a little one to take care of and now Jesse wasn't even around most of the time. And if things weren't hard enough already, Xander was sick with the flu and I had morning sickness.

"I'm sorry but who are you" the assistant asks pretending to be nice.

"I'm his wife" I spit

"Well I'm sure he will call you back when he is done with his meeting" she says sweetly covering up her hatred for me "Goodbye".

"No! You have to get him-"I shout but am cut off by the sound of beeping meaning she had hung up on me.

"Ugggg" I groan before slamming the phone back down on the receiver. I walk back into the living room where Xander way laying on the couch, covered in blankets and medicine on the coffee table beside him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask the two year old currently engrossed in SpongeBob playing on the TV.

"No mommy" he says in his rough sounding voice from coughing so much.

"I need to go to the store and I'm going to see if Aunt Aubrey could watch you, is that ok?" I ask the coughing boy. I needed to get him more medicine and soup and myself some weird food I was craving.

"What about daddy?" he asks.

I let out a frustrated sigh "I'll try to get daddy to come home soon ok? He is working now but I'll get him" I say shouldering my purse while calling Aubrey.

She answers on the second ring "Hey Beca" she greets.

"Hey look I know that this is your day off but I really need someone to watch Xander for an hour or two I need to run to the store and Jesse isn't home. Will you run over here please?" I ask.

"Uh Beca I would love to but I have a date with Chris in a couple minutes, he is only free sometimes and we have lunch reservations. But hey here is Stacie and I'm sure she would do it" I hear shuffling and Stacie's voice comes over the line.

"Hey Beca what do you need?" Stacie says.

"Could you watch Xander, he is sick and I need to go to the store" I tell her.

"...mmmm…ahhh…mmm" she says sounding like Fat Amy.

"Oh come on Stacie" I plead.

"Hey what about one of the new Bellas, you know prove their worthiness" she suggests hopefully.

"Damn Stacie fine" I say then hang up and call Shawn, the most reliable new Bella I know.

"Hello?" she greets.

"Hey Shawn its Beca" I say.

"Oh hi Beca" she says

"Hey you know my little brother? He has the flu and I need to go to the store to get stuff for him, could you please watch him?" I ask.

There is a moment of silence "Um yea I think I'm free when should I be over?" she asks and I grin in relief.

"That's great thanks, be over in um…now?" I say.

"Yea ok, I'm on my way" she says.

"Thanks so much Shawn really" I say "I'm going to head out in a minute but I'll leave the door unlocked, alright bye".

"Bye!"

I tuck Xander in tighter and check him temperature once more, it's one hundred, lower than before. "Alright buddy I'm going to go now but Shawn will be here any minute. You remember shown right?"

"Yea" he says in his creaky voice "She called me cute"

I smile "Everyone calls you cute. I'll see you soon, I'm going to get you some medicine and food" I say.

"Bye mommy, I love you" he says.

"Bye, love you too" I say as I close the door.

I see Shawn at the end of the driveway as I pull put. I tell her a thing or two about Xander before driving off. I first go to the grocery store where I buy popsicles, medicine, and food. Then I drive to Jesse's office where I intend to kill him for not answering his phone.

As I'm driving I feel a nudge from inside me, my babies. I smile "Hey babies" I coo while gently running a hand over my abdomen "Your daddy and I will see you in a month or two. That is if I don't kill him before that".

I pull into the closest parking space and walk into the large building Jesse works in. I waddle to the elevator and punch the button for the fifth floor. Once I get up there I walk to Jesse's office and find his assistant in her desk out front.

"How may I help you?" she asks lazily.

"I'm Beca, we talked already" I say as I try to push past her but she blocks my path. Damn I've had enough with bitchy assistants.

"I need to talk to Jesse" I spit.

"He is in a meeting" she says harshly.

"I don't care if he's on the moon, I'm going to see him" I say then push her away and open the door to his office to see Jesse watching a movie on his laptop, his phone nowhere in sight.

"He is defiantly in a meeting bitch" I say then slam the door on the assistant.

I turn on Jesse "Why the hell aren't you answering your phone!" I shout.

"I turned it off so I could get work done" he says innocently.

"Oh it looks like you're doing lots of work" I say annoyed.

He smirks "So what's going on" he asks casually.

"What's going on?" I roar "Xander has the flu, pregnancy symptoms are beating the hell out of me, we have no food at the house and this is the longest conversation I've had with you in a week!"

"I've been busy with work and school" he says in a small voice.

"And I'm not?" I shout "I have to change all my classes to online classes and I'm not even in the same state as my job!"

He doesn't say anything but he just stares at my arm.

"Are those bruises?" he asks. Damn it.

"It's nothing" I growl crossing my arms.

He stands up abruptly and crosses the room "Let me see" he commands.

"You can't tell me to do anything after I had barely talked to you in a week" I say stubbornly.

"What happened" he asks seriously.

"I can take care of Xander myself" I say angrily and turn on my heel and stomp out. I also may have rushed into the elevator and closed the door quickly so Jesse couldn't get in. I know I'm being stupid but he was gone so long and I really miss him. I begin to cry silently, damn hormones.

* * *

Jesse:

I admit that I should have thought of Beca being alone and pregnant with Xander, but in my defense I didn't know Xander was sick and Beca always acts so tough that I didn't know she needed help.

I was overjoyed when I learned that I got the job for FedEx. Beca always has so much money from selling the house and she's a popular artist as I am fighting for money to pay for the finance's we had to pay. I know that being married we share everything but I'm not sharing too much. That is why I had been working so hard; we would need money for the kids and I didn't want Beca to pay for all of it.

But now I had screwed up and made Beca mad at me. Knowing her if I went home now she would have locked the doors and even though I had the key she could block it from the inside with a chair or something; she was skilled at that.

And what happened to her? Where did that bruise come from and I know she didn't just bump into something, she didn't bruise easily. And I just wanted to know what had happened and she ran away, well waddled, and she closed the elevator on me so I couldn't talk to her to explain myself.

That was where I was now, frustrated in my office with my flirtatious assistant hitting on me. It was clear she didn't give me any of Beca's messages, was all of the calls today from her?

"-was very rude, and she is your wife?" Jenifer was saying.

I didn't have time to get into anything with her now so I just say "Yep" as I rush to put my things into my briefcase. That's right, I had a briefcase.

"I feel bad for you" she says and I clench my fist behind my desk "she seems not very nice".

"She is amazing" I tell her believing every work I say.

"Alright, is she pregnant?" she asks sweetly.

"She is having triplets" I say.

"And who is the father?" she asks pretending to be innocent.

My back is turned to her but I'm sure she can sense my anger "I am" I growl.

"Well then congratulations" she says acting sweet.

I fling my briefcase's straps over my shoulder and walk out to where Jenifer was sitting at her desk "I would be great if you could give me any messages or calls I got" I say angrily.

"I always do" she says feigning surprise.

"Don't bother coming in tomorrow or anymore" I say then start walking down the hallway.

She rushes after me and grabs onto my arm "I'm sorry if I really like you" she says looking up at me through her eyelashes then she raises up on her tiptoes and tries to kiss me.

I step away from her and she stands there angrily "Oh come on you'd rather have that bitter tramp" she shoots.

"Your fired!" I shout giddily, liking the sound of the words.

She rushes after me again "But-".

"Fired!" I laugh out loud as I stand in the elevator and the doors begin to slowly close "Fired, fired, fired, fired!" I laugh. Am I ok? Maybe I should get the security tape of that happening to show to Beca, she would find it hysterical. Maybe someday I will.

On the way home I purchase a bouquet of white roses and dyed black roses with the dye only partially absorbed into the rose, making swirls of black, white and grey. Beca will love these but in case she doesn't I also get her favorite coffee drink from Dunkin donnuts as well as stuff for Xander, Veal Marsala from her favorite Italian restaurant and a batch of M&M brownies from her favorite bakery.

There is no way she won't let me in.

Just in case I call Chloe to see if Beca is ok.

It rings twice "Hey Jesse!" Chloe's energetic voice comes over the phone.

"Hey Chloe" I say into the phone "Did Beca call you about-"

She cuts me off "-Oh yea, it's total acapella gossip".

I sigh "Of course it is. But is she ok, did she tell you anything that could help me?"

"Well she said that Xander had the flu, um what else? Oh yea she hates pregnancy symptoms." Chloe giggles "She couldn't get any work or school done and you were never home. Also she could leave Xander to go to the store because you weren't home and no one would watch him".

I sigh again "Damn it, ok what should I do, you've know Beca forever what would she really want right now?"

"Really your asking me that when you're married to her?" Chloe asks sarcastically.

"Um…yea" I respond meekly.

She sighs annoyed "She wants you dumbass" she reveals "and maybe some food too".

I laugh "Alright thanks Chloe, see you later".

"Bye dumbass" she responds cheerily then hangs up. Chloe is an interesting little character.

I get in my car and begin the drive to our house, hoping for the best.

* * *

**I was going to continue in this chapter but why not give you a cliffhanger? I know you love them (she said grinning evilly). I've been trying to make all of the chapters in this story close to 3000 words but this one was a little short (like me).**

**Thoughts on the fight? I though we could use a little drama, it makes things interesting. Xander is sick, oh no! Do you know what cures him? Extra reviews. Most people don't know that but it's true, just review and test it out. ;)**

* * *

**Review Schedule:**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Sunday**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Thursday **

**10-15 Reviews = Update Tuesday**

**17+ Reviews = Update Monday**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all the nice reviews! I had the sweetest ones all the time and thank you for them! XOXO**

**-Bellabear :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Beca:

I impatiently tap my foot as I wait for Xander's chicken noodle soup to be done heating up. If Jesse was going to be an ass and keep working while I had a large quantity of things to do than so be it. I would get everything to work out by myself.

I just had to finish an entire section of my online history class my tonight or I couldn't do the huge extra credit assignment and trust me I needed the extra credit. I also had to take care of Xander who was getting increasingly worse while seventeen months pregnant. And I had almost forgotten that I had to shop for the babies to come.

And on top of that I had to design the set list for all of our performances and I wasn't even going to be regionals and possibly semifinals too. I was debating which song for regional's; possibly 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii or maybe 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic and I was also thinking about 'Rock N Roll' by Avril Lavigne.

Yep, I could totally get all that done in a single week with…out...Jesse. So not going to happen! But I did NOT want to be the one to call him in need of help especially after the huge speech slash fight we just had where I think I made my point very clearly. No I wouldn't do that, I would wait and get through everything myself, or at least until he would do something nerdy and adorable and help out again.

I just had to get through a few days on my own then Xander would be better and the Bellas would be falling over themselves to watch him. With him not sick and in the care of my girls I could get my school work done and catch up on sleep which I was lacking since I had to get up during the night for my little brother.

However knowing Jesse he would most likely be here any minute with flowers and an extensive apology and I would be forced to forgive him with his puppy dog face and my need for real food which he would no doubt be carrying with him. Because of that I had wedged a kitchen table chair under the door so he could use his key to get in.

The beeping of the microwave shocks me out of my dreamy state and I grab an over mitt and carefully take the soup out of the oven. I pour it into a coffee mug and bring it to Xander who was still lying on the couch, now watching Finding Nemo for the tenth time. Shawn had left an hour ago once I had gotten back and in exchange I had given her a chocolate bar I had bough earlier.

"Hey buddy" I say as I approach the coughing two year old with the cup of soup I had let cool so it was no longer too hot "You feeling ok? I brought you some chicken soup".

His coughing dies down enough for him to exclaim "Soup!" with as much excitement as he can with his throat being so raw.

I smile and set the soup on the fold out table in front of him "Can you manage eating this by yourself?" I ask him.

He nods "Mom, I'm not one anymore" he says but his voice sounds so young that I have to stifle a laugh.

Raise my hands in surrender "Alright" I say and walk to the back table where I half look up car seats for triplets and half watch Dory finally remember the address to where Nemo was. I wish I was a little girl again, but not with the same childhood.

One cup of soup later Xander is snoring and Jesse is knocking on the door. I roll my eyes at his puppy dog expression through the front window. He tries out all of his expressions he has one me but it's not like I was watching him…well maybe through the reflection in my laptop.

I finally crack after I see the Veal Marsala and M&M brownies from my favorite places. But I still count myself strong after not letting him in after he showed me the black tie dye roses, Xander's favorites, and I'm sorry poster and my favorite coffee drink from Dunkin Donnuts.

I quietly set aside the chair, unlock the door and open it. "What do you want?" I say bitterly after snatching away the bag of food.

"To say how sorry I am" he says sweetly.

I close the door so not to wake up Xander "You have one minute" I say monotone.

"First how is Xander?" he asks.

"He is fine, sleeping now" I reply

"Good, um ok look I'm sorry about working so much I-"Jesse starts

"You left me alone with Xander while very pregnant" I accuse.

"And I'm so sorry about that. You have so much money with selling the house and being rich and famous" he smirks "I; I'm still a college guy Bec, all I had was enough to get into the school and to eat, I had to work for the rest and you always pay for everything…I can't let you do that Bec".

My anger softens but doesn't fade "Then why didn't you tell me" I say less angry.

"I don't know" he sighs "And as for my assistant I fired her and it was hilarious, I'll find you a tape of it sometime" he winks and grins and I have to smirk.

"Fine you can come in but just because you brought food and I love those flowers" I say and open the door.

He grins and wraps an arm around me as we walk into the house. I set the food on the counter and go find a vase for the flowers that are really awesome.

"Daddy?" comes Xander's scratchy voice from the couch.

"Hey buddy" says Jesse as he crosses the room and sits next to the boy "Hey what's up?" Xander coughs pointedly making it obvious that he is sick and Jesse smirks "You know you got your moms attitude" he says.

"Took you long enough" he says in his childish voice and Jesse guffaws as I snicker. I told him to say that, it was even funnier than I expected.

"Hey well I got you some Jolly Rancher lollipops" Jesse baits Xander, holding out his favorite lollipops like money.

I see Xander staring down Jesse, deciding whether to accept his offer and forgive him for being gone so much this week. Still pouting Xander grabs a lollipop and hides it behind his back. I smirk, somewhat happy that he still wasn't forgiving Jesse just yet.

Jesse joins me in the kitchen "I'll wear him down, I got through to you after all and he's only two" he says determined "But the real question is did I wear you down? Do you forgive the charmingly hot nerdy loving sexy ass that is your husband?"

I roll my eyes but I am grinning "I'm scared if I say yes your ego will get even bigger" I say and Jesse's grin mirrors mine.

I gasp as I feel something move inside me, it feels like goldfish swimming around inside me.

I break into a grin "Jesse, put your hand right here" I say and take his hand in mine and set it on my abdomen.

His grin mirrors mine when he feels the kick "I wonder who this is?" he wonders aloud.

"Well the doctor said that the boy was here" I say moving his hand to the right. I move his hand to the other side of my bloated stomach "The smaller girl was here, and the other was here" I finish moving his hand upwards.

"So this is little Caroline Olivia?" he asks me.

I nod "Caroline Olivia Swanson" I say then grin.

"I think we should each get to name a girl and the boy will be fair game" he says.

I roll me eyes "Or we could just agree like normal parents" I suggest.

"Alright fine, so we have Carry and the other girl is?" he asks.

"Carry?" I question.

"I'm testing out nicknames, maybe not Carry, how about Line?" he suggests playfully and I laugh.

"No and Kira is…ok" I allow.

"Kira Elizabeth Swanson?" he asks excitedly "It was Xander's idea".

I smile "Fine" I say even though I do really like the name.

Xander trudges into the kitchen "I want juice" he says groggily but I don't miss that a little color has returned to his cheeks and his tongue is bright red from the lollipops.

I pour him a glass "Hey buddy want to see something cool?" Jesse asks and Xander nods. He takes the two year olds hand and places it on the right of my stomach. Xander pulls his hand back in surprise when the baby kicks.

"What was that?" he exclaims and we laugh.

"That was your baby brother" Jesse explains "He and your little sisters are in mommy's tummy right now but they will be out in the next four months and when they come out they are going to need a name, do you have any ideas?" he asks Xander.

"What about hot dog?" he suggests.

Jesse and I laugh "Sorry but hot dog is not an option like we have said before, but we like William, Jonah and Mason, which do you like the best?" I say.

He ponders it for a moment "I like…" he says and it reminds me of the cliffhanger ending of a game show "Jonah".

"I like that" Jesse says and I agree "but we still need a middle name".

"Well what's you middle name again?" I ask.

Jesse places a hand on his chest and pretends to be offended "How could you forget?" he asks heartbrokenly.

I'm not falling for it. "Oh yea, what's mine?" I ask smugly.

The offended look falls from his face "I know that…it's um...I know this, Carrie, no something else…Mary. Yeah it's Mary" he decides.

"Marie" I say and he groans.

"I knew that!" he protests.

"So what is you middle name" I ask after hoisting Xander up onto the counter.

"Don't laugh like you did before" he warns and I giggle "I'm serious!"

"Fine I promise although it couldn't be that bad if I forgot" I say.

Jesse takes a deep breath "Jesse Leslie Swanson" he says and I immediately burst out laughing. "It's not that bad!" he protests but falls silent when even Xander is giggling.

When I finally regain my composure I make a serious face "That is-"I can't even stay serious for a moment because I burst out laughing again and so does my little brother.

"Ok I'm good now, I WAS going to say you could have the same middle name but never mind" I giggle.

"How about Jonah something Swanson…Jonah Mason Swanson, initials are JMS?" Jesse suggests, trying to change the subject.

"I acknowledge you trying to change the subject but I'll go along with it" I say "But that sounds alright, Jonah Mason".

"Our four kids, Xander Swanson, Kira Elizabeth Swanson, Jonah Mason Swanson and Caroline Olivia Swanson" I muse.

"I love how you said our kids" Jesse says grinning.

I hit him gently in the stomach "Nerd" I make fun of him. "Hey Xander why don't you take a nap" I suggest setting Xander on the ground. He climbs onto the couch and is out like a light.

"Beca I don't want to start another fight but I want to know about those bruises Bec" Jesse says.

"It really isn't a big deal, it just seemed like one to you because I didn't tell you because I was mad" I say wiping the counter where Xander spilled his juice.

"That isn't an answer" Jesse points out detecting that I tried to divert the conversation.

"It was just some drunk ass who though he could own me, I'm fine Jesse I swear" I promise even though I didn't think I was.

"Damn it" Jesse mutters, making a fist and pounding it on the table gently as he stares out the window parallel from me.

"Hey" I say softly and unclench his hand for him "I'm fine, just be happy about that ok?" I try smiling hopefully up at him.

He grins down at me "I love you" he reminds me.

"Really now?" I say craftily snaking out of his reach. He rolls his eyes at me "Hey that's my thing" I protest.

"Yea really" he says following me as I avoid him by walking around the kitchen island.

He grins and chases me, finally catching me in a dip "I feel like I'm going to fall" I snicker.

"Good" he replies and leans down but we don't kiss for Xander was right there which was reminded by Jesse who pointed in his direction before we kissed. I responded that he was the one who had dipped me.

I regain my footing then walk into the living room where Xander was looking very sick "Hey I know you hate medicine but you have to take this or your fever will get too high" I tell him.

He shakes his head stubbornly "No" he pouts.

"I'll buy you more lollipops" Jesse tries to persuade him but he doesn't budge.

"I'll make you watch movies forever" I taunt forgetting that instead of hating movies like I used to, he loved movies as much as some nerd I love. Then were both two year olds sometimes.

"Ok" he says excitedly nodding"I love movies".

"Then you can never watch one again" I say quickly, smirking at his scowling face.

"Fine" he gives in and swallows the spoonful of horrible tasting grape liquid then coughs in disgust.

"Sorry buddy" I say as Xander chugs water to get the taste out of his mouth "but you'll be better soon". That's what I really liked it about Xander, he almost never cried. I hope my next three children will be like that too.

* * *

**Happy ending with no cliffhangers :) I gave you a little extra Xander in there to because I know you love him 3 and thanks for the well wishes, I'm better now, probably thanks to you!**

**Names are finally here! Do you like them? Caroline Olivia, Kira Elizabeth and Jonah Mason, COS, KES and JMS.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And I keep getting the absolute sweetest reviews ever, thank you so incredibly much, they are so cute! Please leave a review, as you have seen I love them so very much!**

**Quote: _Sometimes you have to remind yourself that you don't have to do what everyone else is doing._**

**I love this quote because in reality just screw those who are mean and don't give them the satisfaction of getting to you, show them you are stronger then them and just do what you want and don't take any of their crap.**

**I also have a new playlist! I buy new songs and put together a new playlist every month (usually the songs are what the Bella's are ****performing;) and some of you said you liked it before when I told you about my other one so I'm doing it again! Please let me know if you like me doing this because I will do it more of you want. Also be warned I'm a country fan so there will be some country in there. Ok so here is my newest playlist -**

***I Want Crazy- Hunter Hayes**

***Rock N Roll- Avril Lavigne.**

***Round Here- Florida Georgia Line.**

***Wake Me Up- Avicii.**

***I'm Just Talkin' About Tonight- Toby Keith.**

***Counting Stars- OneRepublic.**

***How Do You Like Me Now?!-Toby Keith.**

**Yep that is my November Playlist. Wow it is already November, that is insane. Guys, it almost 2014! How the hell did this happen! Damn I'm going to be sixteen this year and I will be able to drive all by myself. My brother is going to college soon and I'll be as much an only child the youngest of four can be. Where did all this come from? Where did the time go? Damn. I'm a freaking teenager when did that happen? if I don't stop now your going to get a full out lecture on time and all that from me so bye, lol. :o)**

* * *

**Update Schedule:**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Monday**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Saturday **

**10-15 Reviews = Update Thursday**

**17+ Reviews = Update Wednesday**

* * *

**Please review! XOXO**

**-Bellabear (A fellow weirdo)**


	6. Authors Note

**_Hey guys I'm really sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, I love to update when I say and often but there is a lot going on with me in school and family and just everything is majorly overloaded right now._**

**_I will try as hard as I can to update at least one of my stories this weekend (Monday counts as weekend-veterans day i think). Also if any of you have read my hunger games fan-fiction my beta on that story (Sunshine011) and I have decided due to lack of support that we will be taking a break on that story but please review on it!_**

**_So I'm sorry again but sometimes life tries to trip you up and you just have to deal with it and that's what I'm doing but I will try me best to update ASAP. _**

**_I love you guys and thanks so much for the support on this and my others stories if you have read them! Xoxoxoxoxoxo _**

**_-Bellabear_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Super long chapter for you because I am so sorry I didn't update when I said, I hope this makes up for it! Thanksgiving is upon Pitch Perfect world and Christmas is soon to come! I also realized that the story Lives of the Swanson's is LOTS. So because of that I am giving you lots of everything, I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I haven't been doing the quote thing at the bottom, but I'll do one today if you review please tell me if you like the quotes or not. **

As Christmas got closer I started getting bigger and Jesse started getting more protective. Even waking up in the morning presented a challenge to Jesse who had to carry me to the bathroom. I have to admit it was sweet at first but after three weeks of it, I was more than annoyed. I would almost have to sneak out to go Christmas shopping with Chloe this afternoon. We were shopping early but the earlier the better.

Regional's had been successful with us winning first and Trebles coming in a close second. The girls had ended up singing 'Rock N Roll" by Avril Lavigne and we totally rocked it. Jesse and his guys had stolen the idea we were not using (not really stolen) and sung 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic but rocked it less but still quite good. Sadly I had not been able to perform but Xander and I cheered them on from backstage.

Semi-finals were soon and I was at a loss for song ideas for the girls, and I needed to think of something soon because costumes needed to be bought or made and choreography needed to be learned. Again I would not be able to participate but I might be able to in Finals, which were in May. The kids were due in early April so I think I will be able to.

Currently I was still lying in bed contemplating this whole ordeal while pretending to sleep to avoid Jesse's raff.

"Are you awake?" Jesse whispers from beside me as he flops down on the bed.

Again with his magical power to tell when I am awake. I sigh and roll over to face him "No" I grumble and Jesse chuckles lovingly.

"Come on Bec it's eleven thirty, don't make me set Prince on you" Jesse tries to persuade me.

My half closed eyes flash open and I sit up "I'm going to be late" I gasp and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"For what?" Jesse asks, mirroring my actions.

"Shopping with Chloe" I tell him casually.

"Can I come?" he asks trying to seem normal "I need to get a suit and I promised Xander I would get him a tricycle".

"Jesse calm down, I'll be fine, it's just shopping. You need to quit worrying so much. Plus its Christmas shopping-you can't come anyways" I say as I stand wobbly and make my way to the closet we shared and attempted to fish out some of my maternity clothes.

He gives in and smirks at the hope of a gift "So what'd get me?" he asks like a child.

"Oh that reminds me I have another two year old that needs to be woken up" I say dressed in my pregnant lady clothes smirking at the child that I had married.

He sticks his tongue out at me as I walk past him and out the door, narrowly dodging a pillow Jesse tosses at me playfully. I stop in the living room and pour a bowl of Frosted Flakes before walking to Xander's room to wake him up.

"Morning little monster" I call as I take in the form of the sleeping two year old clutching his favorite giraffe stuffed animal as he snorted in him sleep and his dark brown eyes flashed open. Prince, who slept at the foot of his bed, ears perked up as he alertly surveyed the area for any attacker.

"Noooooo" he groans and rolls over as he holds him pillow over his messy shaggy brown hair.

"Hey if you get up now I will get your daddy to take you to the pool" I persuade the child.

He rolls back over and opens one eye and grins a grin similar to Jesse's over excited one "And ice cream?" he asks.

"And ice cream" I confirm and giggle as the little boy moves at lightning speed and is sitting on the floor eating his cereal in moments. "Jesssss-eeee" I call drawing out his name like I do when I want something.

He appears in the doorway with a grin "Yes?" he says smiling tiredly as he watches Xander slurp down the remainder of his cereal milk.

"I promised a certain little boy that you would take him for ice cream and to the pool" I say smirking.

"I'm the little boy!" Xander shouts to Jesse making him laugh.

"Alright fine but I have a few errands to run first but if your good while we are doing them we can go to the pool" Jesse allows.

"Yay!" Xander shouts as I kiss Jesse's cheek as I walk out of the room. Damn I was good at parenting.

The doorbell alerts me of Chloe's presence and I open it to reveal the overly excited red head holding a basket of folded papers.

"Sup red, what's with the basket?" I ask.

"Secret Santa!" she exclaims as Jesse comes around the corner carrying Xander.

"Secret Santa?" I ask confused.

She sighs dramatically "Jesse you're involved in this too by the way. Secret Santa is where a group of people that are close don't want to spend money on all of the people so they draw names out of a hat and whoever they get they have to get a present for, but in secret, you don't know who is getting you a present until the day you get it. It's good for everyone because you don't have to buy over twenty presents but you still get one" she smiles happily.

"There are only five left" I point out.

"Mostly everyone else went already but a few were absent so come on take a slip of paper! Of course we are including Xander too!" she says smiling at the young child.

"Ooh I want to go" says Jesse as he eagerly reaches for a paper which he then hold close to his face and reads then smirks and stuffs it into his pocket.

"God you're a child" I joke as I take my own paper out of the remaining four. I do the same as Jesse and read the name messily scrawled onto the white paper. _Benji. _Huh, I thought that his name was spelt with a 'g' but whatever.

(The whole 'g' instead of 'j' thing is to pretend I was just playing Beca's part this whole time and not that I didn't know how to spell his name, which I didn't :p Thanks to whoever (I forgot who) reminded me of this!)

Jesse sees me stuff the paper into the pocket of my sweatshirt and pouts that I would show him, he really is a child.

"Alright Xander, your turn" Chloe says encouragingly.

Xander looks back at both of us before he daringly reaches forward and snatches one of the three remaining slips of paper then replicates the actions Jesse and I did.

"Aren't you going to show me?" Jesse asks the little boy.

He shakes his head smugly and I smirk and nod at him happily.

Chloe sets down the basket, smiles at me and exclaims "Alright girl lets go shopping!"

* * *

"-so I can't get her that because of the whole ordeal with her ex-friend Brittany who turned into a snob overnight, just don't ask, so I have nothing to get my sister!" Chloe was saying as we walked into the mall entrance.

"Then get her" I rack my brain for an idea that sounded like I was listening "a sweater, how about a nice sweater?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Chloe agrees as she pulls me to sit down in a little booth in the food court "I have something big to tell you" she reveals.

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant!" she bursts out then claps a hand over her mouth but I can tell she's grinning.

"Oh my god Chloe!" I exclaim and wrap my arms around the red head.

"I know! We found out last month but you have to wait to see if it is a false alarm or not and it wasn't! But it's due in October, around the fifth or sixth. And whatever he or she is it will only be six or seven months younger than your kids and then they will end up being best friends, and going out, and falling in love and getting married and then we will be sisters!" Chloe exclaims.

"Whoa whoa whoa red, chill out and let's just get through Christmas shopping today and we can plan our distant futures tomorrow ok?" I ask an excited Chloe.

"Ok" she says happily as we stand and make our way to the array of shops "So who are you shopping for?" she asks.

I tally of the people on my fingers "Jesse, Xander, all of the Bellas, something small for all the Trebles, Jesse's family and Luke. Yea I think that's it" I say.

"Well right now I need to shop for Shawn and my cousins who are teens, any teen shopping for you?" Chloe asks.

"Katie, Jesse's little sister, we are going up there for Christmas'" I reply and Chloe nods as we walk into a store that promises fifty percent off makeup and a buy one get one free on skinny jeans. Seems like a teenager store to me.

"Do you know what a seventeen year old would like?" I ask Chloe after twenty minutes of shopping around the store with me with no results and Chloe with a bag full of presents that cost her under a hundred dollars-damn redhead.

"Don't you remember being a teenager?" Chloe asks incredulously.

"My teenager experiences don't really compare to more girls if you know what I mean" I remind Chloe.

She rolls her eyes "But you still have to at least know what other girls were doing when you were younger" she says "I mean I wasn't totally normal either but I still know what was normal". I look at her blankly "What you would want just at a pg13 level" Chloe says.

"Hmm ok" I ponder the idea "Eyeliner, eye shadow, that thing on TV that makes your hair into ringlets?"

"Yea ok I think that have one of those as seen on TV stores here so you can get that for her or maybe at Thanksgiving you could " Chloe says "Now what about Penny and the littlest Swanson?"

"For Xander we need more than a few toys, it's his first Christmas with me and I want him to be happy" I reveal

"Oh Beca honey" she says taking my hands in a very Chloe-like fashion "He will be happy just to have you there. We all really missed you while we were out".

"It doesn't seem real though, I mean it must have to you, but for me…it was just like sleeping-you don't know how long, I just knew that my clothes didn't fit anymore" I smile weakly "I would have woken up earlier if I could Chloe I swear".

She smiles sadly "I know Bee, it wasn't your fault. But just having you here will make Xander happy I promise and Jesse too" she squeezes my hands then releases them. "Come on, let's go to the maternity store" she smiles and starts dragging me towards the shop.

I sigh half in relief for the absence of tension and half in annoyance at more clothes shopping "But I already have too many" I whine.

Chloe straightens and looks me straight in the eyes then recites poetically "One can never have too many clothes".

"Hmm, Jesse said the exact opposite yesterday" I ponder and Chloe laughs.

"Alright fine, no maternity store right now, let's not shop for little ones now either, how about Luke, what does he want?" she asks.

"I really don't know, I mean I don't see him often enough to know what he wants and knowing what he liked when he was a kid doesn't help all that much" I respond.

"Well he has a girlfriend, Alice right?" Chloe questions eagerly.

"Yea, they've been together for over three years I think, they really love each other" I say thinking about the happy couple "I think another wedding is in the future".

She grins but then her face relaxes and she sighs annoyed "That's happy and all but another wedding? Damn they're so much work and stress".

"Luke doesn't do big anything really, he's simple but that makes it hard to get him anything. So got anything red?" I ask.

She is lost in thought for a moment as we walk through the mildly populated mall with no particular destination in mind. Chloe suddenly snaps her fingers and looks up at me with excitement in her eyes; it's a look I've come to expect.

"A get away thing like you did for Jesse's parents!" she exclaims "To somewhere nice, like an island or the mountains. Rent a cabin somewhere and but plane tickets" she explains.

"That's great Chloe thanks, it will cost me a shit load of cash but thanks" I say.

She shrugs "Well now Jesse's parents are on the table, ideas for them?" she asks.

"I want to get them something sweet for Christmas because I'm their daughter in law now, you know something semimetal" I tell the red head.

"What about a scrap book?" she asks.

I let out a laugh "Me scrapbooking, that's so going to happen" I say sarcastically.

"No come on, we can go to Michael's after this and I'll help you with everything. You just need the scrap book, fancy paper, stickers, glue and a bunch of other creative stuff" she says dreamily "I love scrapbooking".

"Alright whatever, thanks" I say "So we have Jesse's parents down, Luke, the Bellas and Trebles, and that is it. I still need to get stuff for you, Jesse, Xander, Penny and Katie. Gah, why does Christmas have to be so stressful?"

* * *

"Oh come on Bec it's not like you've never met them" Jesse was saying as he walked up to the front door of his house and I lean against the car. I shivered at the cold (come on it was like five in the evening and it was this cold!) and wrapped Jesse's jacket tighter around me, hoping that I had remembered to pack heavier clothes because my normal skinny jeans and top were not cutting it.

"I know but at the wedding we didn't talk that much and now we have Xander with us and I'm pregnant and it's just different ok?" I say shivering.

We had driven to Jesse's house for Thanksgiving with Jesse's family and thankfully his annoying aunt was not going to be there because they always had Thanksgiving with their friends. Xander was sleeping peacefully in the backseat and Jesse was making me wait while he moved the luggage to the front door because I was pregnant, he was so annoyingly sweet sometimes.

"It's not different, they love you" Jesse explains as he sets the last of our suitcases on the step then comes back and hauls a drowsy Xander out of the car. We walk together to the front door and knocked.

Through the small window in the door I see a blur of movement then the wood oak door was opened widely to reveal Jesse's older younger sister Katie.

"Hi guys" she greets with one of Jesse's smiles "Come on in it must be freezing out there, oh my god Beca you look so big!" she claps a hand over her mouth "Not like big but um…very pregnant" she smiles apologetically.

"Its fine" I say and walk inside because Jesse refused to let me carry even one thing inside "Your brother can be such a jerk sometimes" I whisper to the almost sixteen year old who giggles.

"I know right. But Beca I cannot believe you are going to have triplets!" she exclaims then notices Xander who Jesse laid on the loveseat "He's so cute, I'm going to go say hi" she says and starts tickling the now awake child that laughs loudly.

"No hi for your big brother" Jesse calls to his sister who shrugs and goes back to playing with my little brother. "Apparently not" he mutters and closes the front door.

"Jesse, Beca is that you?" Jesse's mother Marge's voice floats down the staircase.

"Yea it's us mom" Jesse calls back.

Marge appears in the stairway "Oh my god Beca you look amazing, pregnancy glow and all that" she smiles at my odd look "yea I know, pregnancy sucks but you still look great".

I smile "Hey Marge" I greet and she wraps me in a hug.

"Does anyone really care that I'm here too" Jesse asks as his mother hugs me and his sister almost totally ignores him.

She lets me go and moves towards Jesse "Oh of course I missed you, you're the oldest, I need someone to do chores around here" she laughs and hugs him "I'm kidding you idiot" she says and Jesse's face is questioning whether she ever loved him, of course I laugh.

I hear multiple little thuds and I'm almost knocked over by a force only described as an excited nine year old assailant. I see Jesse almost jump out of his mother's arms and he rushes towards me but I wave him off.

"I'm fine Jesse" I tell him and bend down carefully to hug the little girl wrapped around my legs.

"Hi Beca!" she shouts and steps back "wow your fat" she says.

"Penny" he mother warns sharply "Beca is pregnant not fat" she reminds the girl.

"Whoops" she says sweetly "so there is really three little people in there?" she asks softly poking my outstretched belly.

"Yea there is and you're going to be their aunt" I tell the child who grins in response.

"Hey guys" says a deep voice that belongs to Jesse's father Nick.

"Hi Nick" I greet.

"Hey Beca honey, you look beautiful pregnant" he compliments.

"Thank you" I respond blushing.

He turns to his son "Hey bro" he greets and fist bumps Jesse who grins. God male kids of the Swanson's apparently stay children forever.

These people may not be my blood family but they were defiantly my real family.

**Did you like it? Thanksgiving is near so I thought I'd let Pitch Perfect world experience it too. Again I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I said so I gave you Thanksgiving and an extra long chapter, am I forgiven?**

**Quote: A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor.**

**I'm actually getting (a.k.a. it's on eBay for five dollars and my brother said he'd get it for me for Christmas) a phone case with that quote on it and an anchor and a beach scene, it's adorable.**

**Update Schedule:**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Sunday.**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Friday**.

**10-15 Reviews = Update Wednesday.**

**17+ Reviews = Update Tuesday.**

**(P.S. Please keep it under three review per person, I love all the support but it's not really the point :)**

**Pretty please review? I love you guys, thanks for supporting this story! Xoxo.**

**-Bellabear**


	8. AN

I'm so sorry that this is just an authors note but I haven't been able to write lately and I've also decided that my little review this many equals I update whenever isn't working so I will try and come up with a different way to do that. But again I'm really sorry about not updating but my aunt got really sick with two types of terminal cancer and everything is just really confusing and really bad right now but I'll try and update as soon as I can, it shouldn't be longer than a week. Thanks for your support on this story, love you guys. xoxo

-Bellabear


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews, they are the sweetest things ever so thank you. Sadly though my aunt passed away in her sleep Saturday night. It isn't as bad for me as the rest of my family because I didn't know her as much as them because we moved away before I was older so I am ok. I will continue to update as much as I can and thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**There is one good thing that has come of this weekend though, I finally have a boyfriend! Long time crush finally got a freaking hint at a benefit thing we were both at serving and asked me out. Halla-freaking-lujah!**

**Also did anyone watch Ground Floor staring Skylar Astin on Thursday? I did and loved it; it's my new Thursday show. If you haven't seen it I recommend watching it because it's hilarious. Thanksgiving is upon Pitch Perfect world and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I wake up for the fifth time tonight annoyed that the three little ones inside me just loved to move around at two am and never let me sleep. Jesse was snoring peacefully beside me and on the small couch slept Xander but I was far from asleep as much as I wanted to be. The clock read nine fifteen but the rooms' heavy curtains blocked out any sunlight seeking to disturb those who slept (or didn't sleep) inside.

Frustrated I climb out of the bed and stand. I waddle over to the door and open and close it quickly so as not to let the bright light wake up the sleeping boys. I hear voices down stairs so that's where I go. I see Penny sitting at the breakfast bar staring horrified at burnt toaster waffles and Marge frowning over smoke coming out of the toaster.

"Burn something again?" I ask smiling as I dominate the last two steps and walk towards the toaster in distress.

"Good morning to you too" she says sarcastically "And no, they're fine just a little frozen when I put them in" she says.

I smile and shake my head "The ice melts and makes the smoke, it will burn out the toaster" I tell her and hit the eject button.

"Whoops" she shrugs and pours herself a cup of coffee "Want one?" she asks.

"Sure, thanks" I say smiling as I take the coffee cup.

"Hey Beca" Katie greets.

"Hey Katie" I say then sip my coffee and blend into the background as Marge and her oldest daughter start talking.

"But mom, it's the junior trip and we are going to the Galapagos!" Katie protests.

"Honey I'm sorry but unless you can make the money yourself you can't go. Don't give me that look, its fifteen hundred dollars!" Marge shot back.

I nonchalantly start buttering a cinnamon bagel as I listen to the two of them fight.

"Mom everyone's going, if I don't go I'm going to be excluded. They'll all have stories and inside jokes and everything and I wouldn't know a freaking thing! And how am I supposed to make two thousand dollars, I only have eight hundred and I can't get a job I have five college classes and I'm swamped with homework!" Katie exclaims angrily.

"When did this become two thousand?" Marge asks angrily.

"I'm going to need to eat while I'm there unless you are against that" Katie says obviously.

"Hey stop it, that's all I want to hear about this, eat your breakfast, I have to shower" her mother responds strictly then walks past me and whispers "I'm sorry" then walks upstairs.

"Hey Beca I'm sorry, but I'm just so annoyed about this! She said she would pay for half but now she wont and just uggg" she groans.

I smile "I know but maybe with your birthday money and Christmas money you could have almost enough then borrow or sell something to get the rest?" I offer.

"Yea maybe, thanks but I got to get going; I have to meet my friends for breakfast because this" she looks at the burnt waffle "isn't edible. Bye" she waves as she walks out the front door.

That's when it hit me; I could give Katie a debt card for while she's on her field trip for five or six hundred. She already had eight hundred and she needed two thousand and I could give her six hundred and so she would have fourteen hundred and she could get the rest from her birthday and Christmas. And she would love me.

"Morning" says Jesse as he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek. I may be badass Beca but I'm also a girl and surprise hugs from behind are about the best thing ever.

(It's true to any guys who are reading this, find a girl, go out with her then give her surprise hugs from behind-they will love you forever)

"Morning" I murmur as his lips trace along my jaw line, sending shivers down my back.

"So" he pulls back and I groan in protest "What do you want to do today?" he asks.

"Not fair" I accuse and Jesse grins "And I don't know; you're the one who lived here."

"Hey did you hear about the new Trebles?" he asks while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No because you would tell me until it was final" I remind him annoyed.

He sips the hot beverage "Well since it's official then I can tell you" he grins joyously "We picked that guy Blake, he was good even though he was staring at you, that other guy Anthony, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"The guy with huge muscles?" I ask remembering Anthony. I had talked to him for a moment; he was huge and built like an ox but was as sweet as can be. Jesse rolls his eyes "Hey I was just noticing, no harm in that" I protest and he gives in.

"Whatever" he smiles "But yea your little Anthony and Blake and also that other guy Joey, the kid with the broken arm, and Trevor the tall guy with red hair and a bunch of freckles" he says.

"Sounds like you got an alright group" I say nodding but really thinking of ways to take them down.

"What about you with your little shy girl, that Jersey girl with the attitude and that hot Stacie duplicate" he says counting them off on his fingers. I give him a look when he says 'hot Stacie duplicate'. "What you can say he has huge muscles and I can't say she's hot?" he questions.

I shrug "Fair enough" I reason.

"Alright so" he claps his hands together "what do you want to do today?"

"Thanksgiving isn't for three more days so…" I trail off.

"We could see how Xander likes the snow" Jesse says grinning at my shocked look.

"It's snowing?" I ask delighted. Last time I was here it snowed but we were almost snowed in so not going outside.

"This is Pennsylvania" Jesse reminds me "Let's see how he likes it".

"What is that!?" Xander exclaims as he peers through the frost coated window at the blanket of snow before him.

"That's snow buddy" Jesse reminds from behind him where we stand watching the little boy shriek and giggle at the appearance of the white substance.

I look at Jesse as Xander remains fixated on the scene out the window "Didn't he come up with you before for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" I ask.

He shakes his head "We uh, stayed down there with everyone and um…you" he smiles sadly.

"I'm...so sorry about that Jess" I whisper.

He wraps his arms around me and rests him head on top of mine as we stare at Xander ogling the sight of freshly fallen snow and presses a kiss to my temple "You didn't do anything, I blame myself. Let's just forget about it, ok?" he asks.

"Ok" I respond looking down wondering how he could possibly blame himself for what had happened.

"Can we go outside?" Xander asks excitedly.

Our faces break into a grin "Sure thing buddy, just grab you coat" Jesse responds and I take Xander's hand in mine as we walk out the front door and into the white glow of the snow.

The cold wind nips around the uncovered parts of my skin and before a minute has passed my nose and ears are bright red with cold. The large evergreen trees bow with the weight of the heavy snow and cardinals hop over the frozen expanse in search of food.

Xander giggles as he rushes past us towards the new substance and ends up slipping as sitting on his butt but he doesn't care. He sits there and squishes together the snow, making small piles.

Jesse and I stand there bracing against the wind as a snowball flies out of nowhere and hits Jesse square in the jaw.

I jump back shocked and he releases my hand and wipes the snow off his face "Who did that!" he calls as I laugh.

"Not me that's for sure!" says a voice from the far corner by the evergreen trees. I look and see that the snowball launcher is Nick; Jesse's funniest and most annoying cousin.

He grins as he approaches "Damn Beca, you are one hot pregnant lady" he says grinning at Jesse's annoyed reaction.

I nod and roll my eyes "Thanks Nick" I say.

"Uncle Nick!" Xander exclaims and toddles towards Nick but trips several times. You have to give him credit though, he keeps getting up.

He finally manages to reach Nick and jumps into his embrace "Sup squirt" he greets.

"No-tin much" he responds and I get the jest that what they just did was prearranged.

Jesse leans his rest near my ear "Nick came down to Barden a few times" he whispers, his warm breath warming my freezing ear.

I nod "Sup little coz" Nick says as he nears Jesse and I with Xander on his hip.

"Hey Nick" Jesse responds with a grin as they do their weird nerdy handshake again.

"Nerds" I make fun of them and they both smile the same dorky grin.

"So what are they going to be?" Nick asks "And you have to name at least one Nick."

I scoff but smile "Two girls and one boy, and no Nick we aren't naming any nick!"

He leans back on his heels then turns to Jesse "Pregnancy hormones, what are you going to do?"

I roll me eyes and only slightly step on Nick's toe as I start walking towards the house "I'm going inside, please try to not mentally or physically scar Xander in any way" I call then let the front door shut behind me.

As the three days before Thanksgiving passed by we visited Jesse's friends and some family, went mini golfing and even snow tubing. When the day finally came I spent all day in the kitchen with Katie and sometimes Marge and Penny as we attempted to formulate a suitable Thanksgiving dinner for seven.

Jesse and his father's job was to buy a turkey that looked like it took hours to make but our belief was that they were just staying out all day so they wouldn't have to help make dinner.

We had successfully made mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, fruit salad, bread, cranberry sauce, baked sweet potatoes, and gravy. We had let Marge help with the fruit salad because there wasn't a lot of ways to mess that up and she had succeeded, much to our surprise. We had even let Penny help with forming the croissants.

While spending the day making the food, the little person to the right; Caroline seemed to hate the smell of potatoes while the other two seemed to love it. It was a weird feeling, having part of your body like something and the other part hate it. I had a feeling that even though they were triplets, they would be far from the same.

I pulled out perfectly made pies made from Marge herself out of the oven. "Wow, are you sure she made these, because evidence doesn't support it" I say to Katie who was searching through the fridge for whipped cream.

She smiles and closes the fridge "Yea she made them, it's the only thing she can do" she says annoyed as she flips open the cook book and browses through.

"Oh come on" I say "I know your mad about your trip but if you make a hundred or so dollars more an opportunity might come along."

She closes the book and looks up at me "What are you talking about?" she asks.

I sigh "Well you knew what your Christmas present from me was last time so why not this time. I'm giving you six hundred dollars to pay for your trip" I reveal.

Katie opens and closes her mouth and tries to do something with her hands as she in a state of shock fidgets as she claps a hand over her mouth then moves it to the table, her arm, then to brush away a strand of her brown hair.

She finds her voice after almost a minute of stunned silence "Seriously?" she whispers.

I snicker "Seriously" I confirm.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! Beca thank you!" she shouts as she throws her arms around me and hugs me as tightly as is healthy for the children inside me.

I smile back "Your welcome" I say happily then grow uncomfortable "Alright kid I love you but get off of me" I say and she giggles and releases me from her steel grip.

"Seriously Beca thank you times like a million, Oh I have to go tell everyone" she gushes and then dashes upstairs while shouting 'thank you' over and over.

+++++  
"I'm thankful for the amazing Christmas present Beca is going to give me that will allow me to go to the Galapagos islands" Katie says grinning ear to ear as we all sit around the dining room table covered in food.

Everyone's gaze turns upon Penny whose turn it is to say what she's thankful for, it was a tradition here.

"Um…" the little girl thinks hard for a moment, her eyes squinting and her lips squished together as she thinks "I'm thankful for all my toys and um…Xander" she grins a toothy grin at the little boy across from her, three times her junior. She had made him her pet and even started calling him her doggy.

It was now Jesse's turn, his parents and Xander had already gone leaving me for last to go. "I'm thankful for my family from the unborn" he says glancing at my bloated stomach "to the oldest guys still pretending to be in their forties" he finishes looking at him father who chuckles.

It's now my turn. "Um…ditto Jesse" I say and everyone laughs.

"Now let's finally eat!" Jesse's dad exclaims and snags a slice of turkey.

I officially loved Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but I wanted to update for you since it's been a while. I used the things we always make for Thanksgiving, and they are awesome. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm doing this thing tonight and I'm being a server/waitress t this Italian night at my friend's church. We walk around with platters of food and give people salad, drinks, dinner and dessert. And it's this huge room and there are only three or four other servers so you're almost running around this room four times the size of a gym. It's hard but it is so much fun and mostly older people go to these and their always telling you that you're cute :) it's just awesome and if you get the chance to do something like it please do it, you won't regret it. I also recommend doing it with your crush because there is a chance that they will finally ask you out!**

**But do me and everyone a favor and volunteer or donate something for Thanksgiving. People need the help and you can help them so much. But anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and the more reviews I get the faster I update. Xoxo**

**-Bellabear**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazingly sweet reviews! Also I'm writing another Pitch perfect story (I couldn't help it!) its Barden Academy: School for gifted children. 'Gifted' meaning powers and everything, it may seem a little weird but I know we all love that stuff deep down. It will be up in like twenty or thirty minutes so please embrace your inner child and read it!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

As much as I loved being with Jesse's family for Thanksgiving, I also enjoyed being home. At home I could finally voice how freaking annoying it was to be pregnant and lay around the house in nothing but Jesse's oversized treble sweatshirt and underwear. I didn't always have to make sure Xander wasn't messing up anyone's anything and didn't have do anything really.

Jesse was away at work now but he had cut his hours down so Xander and I so he would be able to be home more. In the time where he was gone he would send people to the house to 'babysit' me but he would never tell me who so it was always a surprise.

Recently I had started the pleasant development of morning sickness but for me it wasn't just in the morning and would carry out into the early afternoon. Sore feet, well sore everything, cravings and nausea had also become worse; it was so much fun being pregnant.

I set my head between my hands as I dizzily wait for the onions and garlic in the pan to simmer and the noodles to boil. That was one of my cravings I had often, I always wanted onions and garlic. I mean I was Italian but I didn't need to eat it all the time although my unborn children disagreed with me.

Xander sleepily pads into the kitchen in his pajamas rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wincing at the bright eleven thirty sunlight filtering in through the big window in the dining room. Prince trots happily behind him and nudges him whenever he slows down. I smile at his giraffe he clutched in his toddler hand and the sleep riddled pout on his young face.

"Morning bro, I'm making pasta do you want any?" I ask peering down at the kid and scratching the head of the medium sized dog.

"Ok, can I have chocolate milk too?" he asks hopefully as he wakes up a little more and climbs skillfully onto the bar stool.

"What?" I ask "Chocolate milk with garlic and onions?" But suddenly that's all I want to eat because of stupid pregnancy. "Actually, you know what, let's both have chocolate milk" I tell the now beaming child "It'll be ready in a few minutes".

He grins and toddles off to go play with his hot wheels and watch sponge bob as he waited for his breakfast. I hum to myself as I pour in sauce and stir together the fantastic smelling substance.

I hear a knock at the front door and waddle over to answer it. It was a good thing that this time I actually cared enough to brush my hair and put on pants, even if they were just sweat pants.

I open the door wide to reveal Luke and his longtime girlfriend Alice "Hi Beca!" Alice greets with her British accent smiling at me, he gaze drifting down to my stomach.

"Sup fatty" Luke says nodding and I roll my eyes with an amused smirk on my face. I start laughing when Alice smacks his chest.

"Uncle Luke!" Xander shouts from the couch and runs over, attaching himself to Luke's legs.

A cold breeze blows Alice's black glossy hair into my face and my own back behind me as well. She apologizes and we quickly close the door and take our seats on the leather couches.

"Damn something smells good" Luke comments, his nose in the air like a bloodhound as he bounces Xander on his knee while he giggles happily.

"That is our lunch" I tell him "Our meaning Xander and I, not some annoying blond cousin".

Alice laughs as Luke ignores what I said and finds his way into the kitchen then tastes the sauce I made. "You look amazing for being so far along, tell me how long until their due?" she says warmly and I'm reminded of how much I like Luke's girlfriend, sometimes even more than Luke.

I smile "I am twenty weeks along and with triplets they're usually born from twenty five to thirty three weeks but the longer I can keep these little guys in here the better for them" I tell her.

"And it's two girls and a boy?" she asks interested as Luke makes himself at home in my kitchen with my pasta.

"Yea, were naming them Caroline Olivia, Kira Elizabeth and Jonah Mason" I say as Luke  
plops down beside

"Those are so adorable" she says clapping her hands together and holding them there in excitement. She turns to Luke eating my lunch "Luke, I will personally hide every single one of your video games and your X-box" she threatens.

He slowly slides the fork back onto the plate of pasta, sauce on his lip "You wouldn't dare" he says in a disbelieving breathy tone "I've almost beat the game. I thought you loved me" he says only somewhat seriously.

She turns her head back to me with a smirk playing on her lips "That's how you control them" she reveals "Try the same with Jesse and his movies" she says gesturing to the insane collection on the shelves.

"Thanks" I say and pull Xander away from trying to sort through Alice's purse on the coffee table.

Alice turns back to Luke who has more evidence of eating my lunch "Luke you're eating a pregnant ladies food! That's it, tell Grand Theft Auto goodbye" she warns.

Luke's eyes widen and he practically pushes the food away from him and rushes to her side "No, not GTA, I just got the new one! Please Alice? I…I love you?" he tries frantically "You're the best ever, I love you so much!"

Alice winks at me and motions with her finger for Luke to sit like you would with a dog. Luke immediately obeys and sits. "Like putty in your hand" Alice muses. "Be good now because your precious GTA can easily be never to be seen again" she says and Luke nods and tries to relax on the couch beside me.

"Um so Beca" Luke starts in his guilty voice.

I cut him off "What the hell did you do?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing just um…" he trails off "Well…you like Alice right?" he decides on saying.

"More than you a lot of the time" I tell them and Alice laughs while Luke pouts.

"Well um…me and her…were kind of um…you know we were in love and everything so um…" he trails off again and I roll my eyes watch as Xander giggle again while bouncing on Luke's knee.

"Were married!" Alice bursts out then claps a hand over her mouth.

"Uh yea that" Luke says hopefully.

I look around in shock "On purpose?" I ask to ease the nerves and it works because we all laugh, even Xander who wanted to join in on the fun.

Alice finally says "Yes on purpose" she smiles "Are you ok with it?"

I look at the happy faces of my cousin and his now wife "I'm elated, this is great I'm so happy for you guys! When did it happen?"

"We were in Vegas on a business trip and we just went ahead and did it" Luke explains.

I look at him half suspicious but playful "Are you telling me that you didn't invite me?" I raise my voice at the end of the sentence and press a hand over my heart in mock surprise. But I knew Luke, he didn't like big things, he liked things to be simple and easy. I had been waiting for him to reveal that they were married for a while now; somehow I could just feel it.

Alice seems to think that I'm not kidding "Oh Beca I'm sorry if you wanted to be there" she apologizes.

I chuckle "No it's fine Alice, I'm just annoying him. I'm so happy you guys are together" I say smiling. We chat for a few more minutes then Alice has to leave for a meeting but Luke annoyingly stays behind. Xander runs off to his room to play with blocks and Luke searches for more food.

"You know you own a restaurant right?" I ask sarcastically as he raids my fridge for the second time "I'm pretty sure they have food there."

"Have you been having those dreams?" Luke says abruptly in a monotone voice as he looks over at me.

The dreams that would haunt me even while I was awake, those dreams? Yes I've been having them but hormones and stuff, that's an excuse right?

"What dreams?" I ask.

Luke shuts the fridge door and takes a step closer to me "Don't give me that crap Bee" he says somewhat angrily and somewhat sympathetic. That's how he always was when we were children and I loved him for it.

"Yes ok, I've been having the dreams but only once or twice, it's the best ever. I'm fine, my dad's gone, all locked up. No one's going to hurt me now Luke, I'm fine".

He smiled and shook his head to clear his thoughts "Alright sorry, I'm just worried about you Bee" he says.

"I know" I smile "But I'm fine, you can stop worrying."

And for the first time in a long time, I meant it.

* * *

I waddle into my room in a hurry and pull on a pair of stretchy jeans, a croc top that didn't emphasize the pregnancy but defiantly showed it and a pair of nice flip flops. Luke had left an hour or two ago after ordering me Chinese to make up for my lose of pasta but I didn't mind, I now had a new favorite thing to crave.

"Xander!" I call throughout the house as I make my way into the living room while running a brush through my hair "Were going to the Bellas house for practice, will you get grab your bag for me?" I ask. His bag was a collection of things he likes to do and food he liked in a portable form.

"Yay!" Xander cheers from his room as he skips out carrying the bag "Will the new Bewas be there?" he asks.

"Yea they will be there" I say as I fumble about grabbing all of my belongings I was taking "Were going to practice for the show and do practice riff-offs, you remembers those right?" I ask.

He nods "You let me help, I beat Aunt Aubrey" he gloats and I grin, Aubrey, while loving the little kid, couldn't get over the fact that he had beaten her at a practice riff-off. Damn I loved this kid.

I take his hand as we begin the short walk towards the Bella house just a block away. I had just dropped Xander off at the Treble house for Benji to watch him when all of the sudden a large black car pulls up on the opposite curb as me and I watch in confusion as a small cluster of people rush out with cameras.

"Beca!" one shouts over the small roar.

"Miss Mitchell!" another yells.

I wrap a protective arm around my baby bump and the reporters flock to surround me.

"Your song has been in the top ten for over three months now, how do you feel about that?" asks a blonde lady with a pad of paper.

"Is that even a question" I quip and she quickly scrawls down my answer.

I hear a chorus of when is it due's, girl or boy's, what name's and how far along are you's and I shout the answer and I hurry out of the group of them. "Triplets, April, find another hobby!" I shout and slip into the front door of the Bella house and sigh loudly.

"Sup not so flat butt" Fat Amy says casually as she lounges on the couch.

"I was just attacked but reporters" I say with an annoyed and disbelieving breath.

"Cool, I'm going to go mermaid dance for them. Catch you on the flip side Mrs. Top ten" Amy says and she stalks across the foyer and out the front door.

I shake my head and walk towards the auditorium, hoping to see hard at word Bellas but instead see a sight I wished I hadn't.

Stacie and Abigail are comparing their grinding techniques while Lilly tries to cut off strands of their hair without them knowing or stabbing them with her scissors. Ashley is lying on the floor groaning as Jessica tosses tennis balls at her stomach, Shawn (thank god for the shy girl) is sitting on a bench looking at the scene before her with an amused look, Denise and Cynthia Rose aren't in sight and that fact scares me.

Chloe is flipping her hair and twirling it like they do in the movies and Savannah stands besides her trying to duplicate the movements and Aubrey stares disapprovingly at them but then tries the trick too. Amy vertical runs back into the room then throws herself onto a blow up mattress she brought in here last month where piles of empty pizza boxes have made their home.

"Riff-off tonight!" I shout and the room quiets as everyone's head turns to me.

Aubrey shakes her head and walks towards me with the same air of confidence as usual, now rid of whatever possessed her to act like Chloe and Savannah earlier. I had known her since Chloe had introduced us back in high school and even though she wasn't captain she took responsibility for it anyway and she had always been that way.

Aubrey had been helping me guide all of us to victory because well I was a little preoccupied with carrying around three others.

"Listen Beca I'm sorry were not performance ready but now that you're here we can whip them into shape, in my opinion, starting with running laps" Aubrey says to me as the other girls untangle themselves from whatever activity they were previously involved in.

I smirk in satisfaction "Sure, I like that idea..." I say and point to the bleachers where all the girls begrudgingly start jogging up the stairs "You too Aubrey" I add on making the blonde glare at me before obeying.

I see Chloe falling behind and call over to her to join me. Once she's by my side I say "You get a free pass on running, being a pregnant little redhead and all, but you still have to sing and to choreography, well if you can."

"Cool" she says catching her breath and guzzling down a few gulps of water "I got the singing and dance moves though."

"You better because the riff off is tonight and even more importantly the acapella thing is this weekend" I remind her as we watch Fat Amy almost fall on Ashley. "Alright, alright no more laps, ok now one more rundown on the choreography" I call out and the girls assemble.

They run through the routine and I am pleased that they all remember and can perform the moves, even the new Bellas. They were doing one of my mixes that contained 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii, 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic and 'Rock N Roll' by Avril Lavigne.

"That was…actually good. Wow, I didn't know you had it in you" I joke and I get flipped of several times.

Stacie stops beside me and puts a hand on my arm then whispers into my ear "You don't know how good I am" she says then smirks and straightens.

"I'll take your word for it" I say and she chuckles then walks away.

How did it happen that such different people, yet everyone being insane, all happen to be in the Bellas?

* * *

**Riff off next chapter! Let's pretend that for some reason the first competition and the riff-off were delayed for some reason but the next two chapters they are coming up so don't worry!**

**Please review me ideas for categories because it is hard to come up with them. For example things like 'worse song in album', 'blonde singer' or stuff like that. Hmm I may actually use those… **

******I'm going away for Thanksgiving so it will be really hard to update but sweet reviews may influence me to try to update using my phone to write instead of my trusty old computer. It'll be hard but I will try for you guys! If I get 20+ reviews I will update before Monday, it may seem like a lot and it is, but I will have to type the whole thing on my phone.**

**But anyway this story is close to 100 reviews! Also on the pitch perfect filter thing you can do I didn't add any specific things and just clicked on most reviews and Beca's Hidden Life is number four! Thanks so much guys!**

**Oh and happy early Thanksgiving to all of you! And I want to say what I am so incredibly thankful for and I think that you should too in your little review box. I am so very thankful for all of you who support this story. Every single favorite, follow, review and even every singer view makes me so so happy. Sometimes I will just go to the page where you can see your views and just click refresh over and over and grin every time there is a higher number in the box. Thank you so much for supporting this story you don't know how much this means to me, I love you guys! :o)**

**~Bellabear~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story! Riff-off time in Aca-world! I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hello aca-dushes and aca-bitches and welcome to the riff-off!" The kid with the microphone yells after the high notes did their sound they make at the beginning of every riff-off.

I could spot Jesse across the pool gathered with the rest of the Trebles discussing something. We were turned to the center of the pool where the kid was going on about the rules. I feel a pressure on my hand and I look down to Xander excitedly squeezing my hand in anticipation for the riff-off, he loved listening to them.

"Are you excited?" Aubrey asks squatting down to Xander's height, taking the words out of my mouth.

Xander nods happily "I want to join" he manages to squeal over his building eagerness.

Aubrey wasn't expecting his answer "Well you don't know enough songs" she comes up with. We would let him join but he didn't know songs and it wasn't a kid thing.

"I know mommy's music" he says confidently.

"Hey" I interject squatting down beside Aubrey "Let's have one when we get home ok? This is an adult thing but we'll get you trained for one, you'll be the best" I say and Xander giggles and grins.

Aubrey scoops him up and quiets him beside me as the wheel projection spins to reveal the category: Naturally blonde singers.

Chloe gasps much like Aubrey did freshman year and dashes forward to the center, making it there right before baloney barb who still hates us.

"Right now" she belts out in front of Barb, singing the first line of 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood, my friend (Oh my god Carrie Underwood is my friend…ok Beca no more inner fan girl).

"He's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky..." Chloe sings, trailing off at the end of the song as we all hum in synchronization.

"Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey..." Chloe belts out as we all begin to rise our voices louder and louder. '

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..." she belts ever so perfectly and we all start on our own parts of the music as the crowd surrounding the pool.

"And he don't know..."she sings holding the note. We're cut off and we all stop out song abruptly.

"…know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have. And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen, asking God if he could play it again" Cuts in baloney Barb with a Taylor Swift song that I can stand.

Whether it is a good thing or bad the High Notes, who have been taken over by an annoying squad of all blonde girls, take over with 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.

"Again and again and again and again!" they sing pretty well "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Because I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it going to sink in. She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!"

We know that we have to interject because the new girls are getting dangerously close to finishing the song.

Before we can come up with a plan Stacie stalks forward and silences them with a move of her hand as they begin to repeat the last verse from before.

"-hell is wrong with me?" she sings, holding the notes long so we have a moment to catch on to her song choice. It's 'What the Hell (is wrong with me)' by Kesha.

We all start humming but no one joins Stacie in the middle of the pool. I think that's what Stacie really wants anyways, the girl loves the attention and for this song one voice is best.

"I really would like to be sweet but,  
Once I want you it's so boring,  
Maybe I'm just A D D,  
What the hell is wrong with me?"

Before she can continue the Treble Makers new recruit steals the song away from us with the rest of the Treble Makers ready to comply.

"-me wanna roll my windows down and cruise, down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle. Every little farm town with you" They sing and I see Jesse among them using his sexy voice to make the song that much better.

Jesse and the new boy sing the words with a sexy country draw "Baby you a song, You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise, down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle, every little farm town with you. In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit, would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it. Come on, baby you a song, you make me want to roll my windows down and cruise"

They are our enemies right now but their voices are so damn sexy and their moves so damn hot that we all just stand there mesmerized.

"Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww, yeah." They finish strong then erupt into cheers as they are proclaimed the winners.

I shake myself out of my daze and turn to my girls "They went full sexy, there's nothing we could have done, and it isn't our fault. Ok I'm going to go talk to Jesse, you did great!" I call as I walk away.

"Go get some not so flat butt!" Fat Amy screams as I fling myself into Jesse and claim his lips with mine.

After a moment I break away then take his hand and begin pulling him away towards the exit of the pool.

"Where are we going?" he asks bewildered.

I smirk and tell him what he was yet to figure out "Home."

"Ohhhh" he realizes with a grin and walks a little faster.

"Dumbass" I mutter smirking.

* * *

"I hate being pregnant!" I groan as I lay sideways on the couch eating chocolate Hershey kisses. My hair was free of it's usual straightness due to straightener and was curled in ringlets surrounding my face. I was still in my pajamas although I had to wake up at five am to puke due to the little monsters inside me. I really hated being pregnant.

"Oh it sounds so horrible, getting an excuse to be fat, eating whatever you want and staying home" Jesse says casually as he straightens his tie in the mirror behind me.

"I'm too tired to rebut that but you are two hundred percent wrong. I would have called Fat Amy by now if you didn't look so hot in that suit" I remark.

He was wearing a classic black suit with a white button down shirt and matching black silk tie. "You like?" he asks doing modeling poses alongside the couch.

"Dork" I mutter.

He focuses in on me then does a double take. "When did you curl your hair? It looks really good like that Bec" he comments.

"Um" I brush back my natural curls "It's naturally like this actually. I usually straighten it and once I do it stays straight for a few days. I've been a little preoccupied lately so..no straightness for me" I tell him somewhat nervously.

"I can't believe that I didn't know that about you. Why didn't you tell me?" he says sounding almost heartbroken.

I smirk at his downcast face "Your a dork" I proclaim "It's just my hair Jesse, I didn't think it was a big deal but hey, you learn something new everyday" I try.

"So, curly hair Beca" Jesse starts with his usual confident nerdiness back "Since my family and me somewhat have curly hair, then the three musketeers will probably have curls too."

"If you ever refer to them with that movie again, I'll make sure they will be your last possible children" I threaten half serious.

He chuckles then says "While you were sleeping I sent Xander to Bella rehearsal and called you in sick after your little morning sickness episode earlier. Chloe is coming over soon to babysit you and I just have an hour meeting before I'll be back with whatever you and the little people desire" Jesse persuades.

"You're lucky you're cute" I mutter appraisingly. He pops up his collar smugly. "And it's gone again" I joke.

He kisses me on the cheek "See you later Bec, love you" he says ten starts for the front door.

"I wish you didn't then I wouldn't be in this mess" I complain. All I hear is his chuckling as the door closes.

The sound of the door closing startles Prince, who was sleeping heavily on his bed in the corner, what a guard dog. His head rises sleepily off the bed and his intelligent eyes scan over the area. Once he deems everything safe he rolls onto his back with his belly high in the air and his tongue lolled out. I'm glad I have his help around here.

"You're a lazy little thing" I tell him. He snorts in response.

"Hey boy, want to go bring me some food? Come on boy" I plead with no results other than a half hearted "woof".

I reach over to the coffee table and grab my cell phone. Before I can ever dial Chloe's number my phone vibrates with an incoming call. I look at the caller ID and find that the call is from California.

I answer the phone "Hello?" I question.

"Beca?" asks a voice that belongs to my boss. Official time Beca, no groaning.

"Yes, this is Beca. Mr. Wendell, hi" I say attempting to sit up.

"Hello dear, I trust that your pregnancy is going well?" he asks kindly.

"Yea everything is great" I tell him mentally adding 'other than everything'.

"That's good. I know that this probably isn't good timing but we need you to come to LA to record another song" he spits out quickly.

I'm dumbfounded "Um Ed I'm sorry but I don't have another song. I've been really, really busy" I explain.

There is a moment of silence "Ok I can deal with that. No new song but we can't let people forget about you and this song. And Beca you know what everyone is interested in and it is?" he says trailing off waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Um bacon?" I guess.

Ed chuckles over the phone then says "Pregnancy Beca! Come to La and we can arrange you interviews and it will be easy too, the phones have been ringing off the hook since that song came out."

I shift the phone to my other ear "I'm not sure" I say uneasily.

There is another moment of silence from Ed but I can hear typing in the background "You come for a week; I can get you five interviews, three photo shoots, and two magazine article stories" he says happily baiting me "There are four round trip tickets in your email right now for tomorrow at ten am. You'll be back exactly one week later, Friday December sixth."

"That really sounds great but I'm kind of really pregnant with triplets Ed, plus Jesse wouldn't let me go, he'd be too worried" I say.

"Mrs. Mitchell" Ed says using my name for the papers instead of Beca Swanson. He was challenging me "I had the assumption that you didn't let anyone get in your way when you wanted something. Was I wrong?"

I breathe out a huff on annoyance "I'll see you tomorrow" I declare.

* * *

"You're really inviting me to go to LA with you for the week!" shrieks Chloe who had arrived moments after my phone call with Ed had ended.

He gave me four tickets, was I just going to not use a free ticket? Plus I needed to have two magazine articles written about me and a story could be how Chloe unorthodoxly convinced me to join the Bellas.

"Well I need someone to keep me sane and who better than the most insane person I know?" I joke "Plus you're pregnant too, and you can find out firsthand how much it sucks."

"Wait did you tell Jesse yet?" She asks sitting up from her spot on the couch opposite from me.

I shrug "I'll tell him later, yeah he'll be mad but I've finally established a career. I'm not going to lose it" I say determined.

"There's the Beca I know" Chloe says giggling "We need to pack though; I'll help you, come on" she says helping me off the couch and towards Xander's room "Him first."

We enter Xander's messy room, him taking after his sister no less, and open him drawers. "He's going to need cute and nice clothes" I direct from my spot on his bed "I think they want Xander on the interviews too."

"Ok how about this?" Chloe asks holding up a little dark blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans "It could be dressed up or down" she comments.

"Yeah I like that" I tell her "You know what just throw a bunch of things in there, if we need anything else we can buy it there" I say.

"Sure" Chloe says as we walk into my room "Now what do you need? You'll need fancy hot things since you'll be on TV" she says as she riffles through my drawers.

"Chloe, I'm pregnant" I remind her.

"Right" she draws out the word as realization hits her "Well cute things then. Like this, it's cute" she says holding up a dark blue top with ruffles and a pair of pajama jeans.

"I like that" I say pulling out a suitcase from under my bed "You get that and I'll get my toiletries from the bathroom" I tell her after setting the suitcase on my bed.

After collecting shampoo and other important things I ask "And Josh is ok with you dropping everything and flying cross country to help her friend do interviews?" I ask skeptically.

"This is what I said when I texted him" she tells me from Jesse and I's room "I said: Josh I'm going to LA with Beca for the week. Yes you can play Xbox while I'm gone. Love you, see you Friday. He responded with: you're the best wife ever in all caps lock!" she laughs.

I come out of my bathroom with my arms full of things I need laughing with her "God Chloe we both married children. Although I have to say Jesse looked anything but this morning in a suit, damn Chloe I mean really" I gush.

She giggles "Ok we married attractive men with the minds of children" she specifies and I agree.

I freeze "Oh damn Chloe were going to get back two days before the competition" I realize.

"We'll but Aubrey in charge, they'll be fine and once we get back we will run major drills. It will be fine Beca, chill out and be excited!" she says flipping her red locks over her shoulder.

We work in silence for a minute, shuffling about collecting things for me to pack for the trip. As we're working a realization comes to me.

"Chloe, I'm kind of famous" I say stunned.

She laughs outright and dashes over to where I sit bewildered on my bed. She takes me hands and squeezes them encouragingly "You are Beca! People know your name and have your picture on their walls! And after your photo shoot you'll have more pictures to distribute to the world!" she says flopping on my bed beside me on her back.

"I guess all we can do it wait until then" I say and flop back beside my redhead best friend.

* * *

**Beca's career is back on track! Thoughts about this or/and the chapter? Review and let me know! Also how will Jesse react? I wonder…**

**I also want to clear up on the whole triplets' thing. First of all I've been told that once or twice I have written (for example) twenty months instead of twenty weeks. I do know that the max is about nine months, it was just a typo.**

**Also since it is triplets, they spend less time in the womb (about 20-33 weeks). The longer they stay in the womb the better it is for the child because they are already born early. Just to clear things up for you guys.**

**How did you like the riff off? I try to do them as well as I can but anyone who has tried to put one together for a story before knows that it's harder than it seems. **

**I would really like some help with the interviewers. There will be five interviews and the only interviewer I really know is Ellen. So four more please, I'll say who helped me too.**

**Any other ideas you have I beg you to review them because I love getting more ideas and I usually incorporate them into the story in some way.**

**Another tale from the book of Bella! I have been watching X-Factor and I just watched the results show and I am so close to crying about Rion not winning! I swear that I am heartbroken, she was fantastic, just amazing especially when she sang Glass, Perfect and Blown Away. I live in Florida and she lives in Jacksonville and I hope I meet her sometime. She 100% deserved to win and...Nope I'm crying now.**

**If anyone else out there who loved Rion feel my heartbrokenness, I don't know I'm just so sad! But with her no longer in the competition, my favorites are Restless Road (that one guy with the deep voice, oh my freaking god, I melted), Jeff Gutt and that other guy with the Spanish name (that is so freaking hot!). As you can tell I'm not good at picking just one. But If anyone else who loved Rion wants to virtually cry with me then review away!**

**But now I have a new favorite that I've always really liked but now he is my favorite. Jeff Gutt which I persuaded you to vote for him with my chapter yesterday. Sorry about that by the way but I needed him to not get voted out. **

**I'll try my hardest to update after 12 reviews, okay? I'm going to try as hard as I can but midterms are next week and I need to cram and I also have two packets and a project due too...it just uggg.**

**Thanks for all the sweet comments and thanks for supporting this story! I love you guys!**

**~Bellabear~**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Oh my god I'm so sorry it's been so long! I had to do a bunch of school stuff then holiday thing came around and now it now and its been almost a month! I'll continue the AN below so you can go ahead and read.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"No" Jesse says plainly.

I take a deep breath; this was what I had expected really when I told Jesse about the weeklong trip to LA.

"Jess this is my career" I tell him patiently.

"No" he says again maneuvering around me and walking into the kitchen after dropping his bag on the couch.

"Jesse!" I exclaim annoyed beyond belief.

He slams the fridge door closed "Beca you are five months pregnant with triplets! You are not flying cross country!" he exclaims angrily.

"I'm going Jesse and I have three extra tickets" I explain to him calmly, I'm surprised that my pregnancy hormones are letting me be civil, more than normal too. "I'm taking Xander and Chloe. You can come if you want but if not I need to know tonight so I can invite someone else."

He breathes out a frustrated angry sigh "Beca, you can't do this. There are too many possibilities. You could get hurt or something. Please don't Beca, for me?" He begs sitting down on the couch.

"Jesse I CAN do this. I'll be fine. Please understand why I have to do this because I'm doing it whether you say I can or not" I say calming myself as I become angrier.

Jesse stands with his head on his hands. He looks up and I catch a glimpse of his dorky grin when he asks "When are we leaving?"

I breathe deeply as I hear Ellen say "Stay tuned, we have the singer of Cups, Beca Mitchell here next. Stay tuned!"

We had gotten to LA around four o'clock in the afternoon which was really close to noon in California time. My first interview, which was the Ellen show, was being filmed at three pm. Only a few hours ago I had gotten a publicist (her name was Abby) and an Instagram page that currently had (after only two hours) eight thousand people following me. The whole thing blew my mind.

I was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a silver ruffled shirt with my hair curled in ringlets. Chloe, Jesse and Xander waited beside me backstage dressed in whatever comfortable clothes they wanted because this first interview was just me and my performance of cups.

"Mrs. Mitchell out here please" says a stage manager. I let him lead me out to the big chair parallel from a smiling Ellen. I faintly hear the crowd cheering (Jesse, Xander and Chloe being the loudest, they must have moved to their seats a moment ago) as I sit in the white chair and I smile nervously at them which results in more applause.

"Hey now, don't be nervous" she reminds me, waving her hand casually.

I smile and chuckle once "This is my first interview" I confess.

She nudges me "Tell me again once the cameras are on, it'll be great. Cameras in five, four, and three…" she trails off and smiles invitingly at the main camera.

I smile too as the red light on the large camera flashes on.

"Well hello everyone we are back with the singer of Cups, Beca Mitchell" Ellen introduces me to the camera.

"Hi" I greet with a little nervous wave.

Ellen smiles easily "Oh don't act like your nervous, you weren't nervous when performing at the ICCA's your freshman year" she says turning towards the big screen behind her.

It shows a brief clip of the performance from what feels like so long ago. We dance the choreography I still remember then the clip end with applause from the crowd three years ago mixed with today's clapping.

I smile "But I am" I protest "This is my first ever interview."

"How is that possible with such a talented star?" Ellen jokes.

I shrug "I blame just about everything on the pregnancy" I tell her truthfully. A big laugh goes through the crowd. I smile hopefully towards the camera.

"That's a good plan" Ellen agrees "Now tell us about that, your pregnancy I mean, we want to know everything."

"Oh well um there are three of them hanging out in there" I reveal with a chuckle.

She gasps "Your poor thing!" she exclaims.

I smile too "Its two girls and one boy. And in other news my husband Jesse is going to die for doing this to me" I say sarcastically (partly) staring menacingly at Jesse in the front row.

The camera moves to view his laughing face then back to Ellen and me.

"You guys are adorable, really. Now how about your top ten single, Cups!" she says.

I smile, taking the plastic cups from the table and making myself comfortable on the floor beside my chair.

I take a deep breath then knock my cup on the floor once, twice, a third time before I'm tapping the cup along to a rhythm. I begin singing after one verse of cup tapping.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?"

"When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view"

"It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you"

"When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song"

"When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

"You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I finish, tapping the cup on the ground and looking up the quiet crowd.

The audience erupts into cheers and applause as I stand (with help from some guy whose job it was to help me if needed) wobbly and smile at them, hoping I wasn't too bad.

"You sound amazing" Ellen gushes "It sounded just like you did on iTunes. Not that I'm saying you lip-synced, I'm saying that you didn't use any editing on your single" she explains.

"No I don't" I confirm.

She sighs happily "Well I'm afraid were out of time. Stay tuned though, we'll be back in a minute with Sophia Grace and Rosie!"

We both wave as the camera pulls back then the red light flashes off. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and grin in relief.

"You did great" Ellen confirms "Now everyone, let's have a round of applause for Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd complies and once I'm backstage and out of sight I still hear hoots and hollers. I see Jesse carrying Xander and Chloe rushing over to me.

"Oh my god Beca you did amazing" Chloe gushes.

"Really?" I question.

She grins "Oh totes" she says using her catchphrase.

"You really did Bec" compliments Jesse. He then whispers something to Xander and I notice that he's hiding something behind his back.

I'm about to ask what it is when Xander shouts "Congwats Bequa!" and pushes forward a bouquet of white and black roses that are so pretty.

"Aww thank you buddy" I say to the two year old. He giggles happily and I turn to Jesse and mouth 'Thank you'.

"So Bec, want to go to lunch before the photo shoot?" Jesse asks then smiles down at his feet "Damn Bec, you get to have a photo shoot" he says amazed.

I roll me eyes "Oh I'm sure the camera will love you just as much after my affair with it" I tease as I stalk towards the exit.

"So lunch?"

* * *

"Beca I think someone is following us!" exclaims Chloe from the backseat with Xander.

I roll my eyes "Oh I'm sure someone is Chlo" I say as I look out in front of us as we drive towards the photo shoot after lunch at a nice place.

"No I'm serious! There are two black SUV's that have been following us since we left the diner, I think they might be paparazzi" Chloe says as she peers out the back window.

Curious, I now turn in my seat and gaze past the crazy redhead and energetic child out to the two large cars driving behind our car.

"Damn, Jess I think they are. Speed up, will you?" I say to Jesse who presses his foot down harder on the accelerator.

After a few more minutes the black cars disappear over the rolling hills and we cautiously drive on towards the photo shoot where my publicist would be meeting us. Once inside the large building and through security we are greeted by an overly excited photography lady.

"Beca Mitchell!" she exclaims when she sees me "Nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me we HAVE to get started" she says as she busily moves away towards the camera.

"Um sure" I say as I follow her. Great, she was one of those.

I have to hurry along to catch up with her as she sashays to what I assume is the photography area. My hands rest protectively over my quite large baby bump as I waddle up beside her with Jesse, Xander and Chloe at my heels.

"What do you want me to do?" I question after a moment of just standing there awkwardly.

She huffs "First photo shoot?" she asks tiredly. I nod slowly. "Just great. Ok, you wait over there" she directs, pointing me over to a bench beside the white background "And…you over there" she says pointing Jesse, Xander and Chloe over somewhere behind her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Abby announces as she struggles to walk quickly in her four inch heels. "But I had to get paparazzi off your pregnant ass" she says as she reaches where we stand.

"I told you they were following us!" Chloe exclaims from behind us.

Abby chuckles "I may be new at this but admit it, I'm good" she says smirking as she rips the tortuous heels off her feet and tosses them behind her. "Much better" she remarks.

I laugh "I'm ready if you are" I tell the photographer.

"Oh no, no, no, you're not at all ready for the shoot!. This is going to go on the cover as pregnant in LA, Oh Beca dear you're not even dressed right or wearing makeup!"

"Elaine!" she shouts loudly "Get Mrs. Beca to her dressing room and then into hair and makeup, we have limited time!"

I sigh as she sashays out of the room and down the nearest hall before I can ask her anything else. God I already hated her.

A tall woman walks out of another door and up to me. She smiles kindly "Mrs. Beca, right this way please" she says guiding me towards another room down what I have named the hallway of mystery.

After I am dressed in a soft robe, I am told to sit in tall chair on front of a wide range of mirrors, reflecting every flaw they could find. I'm embarrassed when the hairdresser and makeup artist returns and has to pump up the chair several times so I'm tall enough to make over.

First a dark green soft cloth that had been coated in some kind of cream is laid on my face while my hair is shampooed and conditioned. While my hair's dried, cold leaves of some kind and carefully balanced under my eyes and on my nose.

Finally after my hair is dried and curled to perfection the layers of makeup begin. First, a thick layer of primer to keep everything in place, then a cornucopia of different color and different use powders are dusted across my face and down my neck. Finally, my mascara, eyeliner and lipstick are applied and I'm done.

I walk into in closet and realize it's improperly named. The room is bigger than the Bella's rehearsal room!

Elaine smiles at me knowingly "I reacted the same way" she reveals and walks ahead of me to open more wardrobes to reveal even more clothing.

"What am I wearing?" I ask astounded as I follow after her like a young child following her mother.

She opens the largest wardrobe yet, revealing only a select set of clothes hanging on large hangers. "I was instructed to give you these" she says smiling.

I grasp the soft fabric between my fingers and pull a shirt off the bar. It's a tight white shirt, made to show off my baby bump. Where my huge stomach would go was a loading bar and the words: babies loading please wait.

On the back of the hanger there are long stretchy dark blue jeans that I am so thankful for because the ones I'm wearing are not comfortable in the least. The shoes that go with the outfit are below; black combat boots. Half a dozen white and black rope bracelets rest on the top of the hanger, completing the outfit. It was a perfect mix of fashionable and cute with the whole baby loading thing.

"Damn" I comment thoroughly impressed.

Elaine smirks "Wait until you see yourself on the cover."

It was official, LA was awesome.

* * *

_**The beginning of the interviews are upon us! But don't worry the baby will come soon enough! **_

_**Again I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in forever! So what's up? What did you get for Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate in the winter? How cold is it where you are? How'd you do on your midterms? Anyone need help with writing a story or just want to talk about randomness? How was your New Years?**_

_**Review away!**_

_**For Christmas I got four pairs of shoes, three dresses, lots of canvas, most paint, new paint brushes, some ail polish, $200 in total and $30 in ITunes money. It's 65 here in south Florida and this is the coldest day we've had all year. I got all A's and B's on my tests and the same on my report card.**_

_**I have exciting New Years news! I had my first kiss!(cue the girlish shriek)! It was like 12:20 am on Jan 1st and all me and my friends bf and mine plus like 6 other people were playing truth or dare (his arm was around me and my legs were crossed over his, it was so cute) and I was dared to kiss him and I'm like (while blushing) "I'm ok" and he was like "come on, please?" (he really wanted me to kiss him) and I almost freaked out then and there.**_

_**I had my head all nodded down because I was all blushy and my friend says "Then you kiss her" and he kissed me half sideways and it was adorable. Then later on I was more comfortable and we were dared to kiss again and we were still sitting together and he paused for a second and out faces were like four inches apart in in my head and apparently out loud, I've been told, I said 'screw it' and kissed him. **_

_**For like every night for a week I've been going to sleep with this stupid grin on my face. Oh my god I'm so weird but I don't care! :)))))))))))))))))) Does anyone else have any first kiss stories they'd like to share? AHHHHHH!**_

_**But in even more other news I have a new story up!**_

_**It is 12+ years into the future of Beca's life. Beca left mid year from Barden to peruse her dream of DJ-ing but it failed so she became a 6th grade teacher with help from her dad. She had an 11 year old daughter and is getting a new assistant teacher any day now, who could it be and who is Bella's (her daughter, named after the Bellas) dad?**_

_**Sound interesting? Then frolic on off to my profile and read it!**_

_**Thanks so much for staying with this story! As a non-**_**_virtual present I put together a playlist of awesome songs to jam out to in the following cold month or to._**

_**Let her Go, Passenger.**_

**_Brave, Sara Bareilles._**

_**Burn, Ellie Goulding.**_

**_Glass, Rion Paige._**

**_Let it go, Demi Lovato._**

**_Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding._**

**_F**kin' Perfect, P!nk._**

_**Your Song, Rion Paige.**_

_**Good Girl, Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Tiptoe, Imagine Dragons.**_

_**Neon Light's, Demi Lovato.**_

_**I've been listening to these and they're all great. I think my favorite out of all of them is F**kin' Perfect by P!nk. I love the message and the tune and she really is an amazing singer. Also one thing I don't get is when people say they don't like a song because it's "old'. So what! Old songs have memories packed into them and it reminds you of a simpler time. Too many people are doing things today because it's 'cool' to everyone else. It annoys me to death!**_

**Thanks for reading though and please review! Remember I always update faster with more reviews! Love you guys!**

**~Bellabear~**


End file.
